a dark tournament a shady love
by liverose
Summary: sequel to lets go our seperate realms. Raven and Hiei are together now but will the dark tournament tare them apart. HieixOC
1. can't keep secrets from you

I don't own anyone you recognize…duh

She sat on her bed her covers wrapped around her like a shroud it was cold again damnit did she hate the cold. She flipped mindlessly through the channels before turning the whole thing off sighing as she closed her eyes for a moment. "You know you could say hello" She yawned turning over to the demon in the window sill.

"Hn" He stepped down.

"Should I be concerned?' She grinned at him.

"about what" He sneered, hiei sat on the edge of the bed, he was tired, all this training was wearing him thin mostly because he was spending hours on end helping kuwabara's chances of not killing himself within his first battle.

"You've stayed here a week or so and everyday you leave early and come back late at night smelling like sweat, kurama and kuwabara." She snickered softly. Hiei's head snapped towards her.

'What are you insinuating? You childish fool"

"I'm just saying you and Kurama do make a cute couple. I can't possibly be the first person to tell you that" her smile widened and hiei's scowl deepened, she couldn't help poking fun. Hiei turned himself to face her; he pulled the collar of her t-shirt bringing her face to his. He kissed her hard like he had something to prove. Raven broke the kiss her face flushed and a smile still on her face. "Maybe I should tease you more often".

"Hn" Hiei pulled her in for another kiss placing his body on top of hers a new found energy coursing through him. "Did you miss me" The boy was cocky he pulled at her shirt harder giving him more skin to explore. Raven pulled on his hair as she felt his warm breath on her. He began to leave a mark on her neck but hiei stopped, sat up, and stared in the corner of the room.

"Ok there better be a damn good explanation for this" Raven placed a hand over her neck where Hiei's mouth had last been. Her breath still rapid her face still flushed she got a bit frustrated.

"Your boot" He stated calmly blinking softly like he hadn't been on top of her moments ago.

"Huh?' She turned to see what he was looking at. There in the corner was one of her boots. She never took them off except for in the shower; Hiei knew that, he stared at her waiting for a response. Raven glanced down at her feet, had she known hiei was coming she would've tried to pull the boot over her injured foot, she had one on she figured that made it ok, her foot hurt so bad and her shoe just made it worse she winced just thinking about it. She just hoped she could avoid any questions. "So? I got a right to have my shoes off if I want" She stated defiantly. Hiei just looked at her a puzzled frown on his face.

"You nearly gouged out my eyes out the last time I touched them. Why now are you just leaving them around the room?"

"They're old, maybe I need new boots." She looked away from him hoping he would let it go. "Why does it matter anyway?" She frowned almost sadly.

"Because if there's a reason they're not on and you're not telling me that means something's the matter" He frowned he did care about her well being even if he didn't show it. "Tell me what's the problem Ill kill whatever the cause is" He announced matter a fact, the closest things to romantic words.

"What if killing wouldn't help?" she smiled looking back at him.

"I haven't found a problem that killing something can't fix" He glanced at his katana across the room.

"Huh. Well that's one way to look at things. You know I really-"he cut her off knowing that she was slowly changing the subject.

"Are you going to tell me what's the problem or am I going to have to beat it out of you?" he gritted his teeth. Raven ran her fingers through her red hair considering what to say.

"Your threats never did work on me hiei you're all talk" She chose to continue to be evasive, she stuck her tongue out.

"Hn" he scowled he wouldn't play childish games he got up took his sword and flittered out the window.

"You could say goodbye" She shouted at the window. He watched her get out of bed and head over to her boot she limped her way over there. '_She's hurt. Why didn't she tell me'_ He leaned over the tree branch he was standing on to get a better look at her crudely wrapped ankle. She pulled the boot over her foot; he watched her wince, her eyes clenched tight. He watched her climb back into bed, watched her sleep, he would find out why she had hidden the simple injury from him.

He followed her on her way to school and once she was free of those pesky things she called friends he pounced pulling her wrist taking her behind a nearby building. "Hiei what the hell? You can't just grab people like that for one it's very rude, two it-"

"Fool would you just be quiet." He watched her face go from angry to timid. "What is it you're hiding?" he demanded an answer. '_It's one thing to deny help when you don't need it but she does, look she's gone and gotten herself hurt. Why doesn't she let me solve it? Is something following her, hurting her? Does she not think I can handle what's going on? Cause she surely can't_' His mind went over numerous possibilities.

"I could ask you the same thing" She blurted, She wasn't the only one keeping secrets.

"Hn we're not talking about me-" he knew what she was getting at.

"You wouldn't spar with kuwabara just for the hell of it you'd rather eat glass' she scoffed. "So why are you doing it? What's going on? Is it another spirit detective kind of thing?" She pelted him with questions that she had been building up.

"It's none of your concern" He sighed, the last thing he needed was for her to be worried about him, he had enough on his mind without her whining and complaining about his safety.

"Likewise" she started to walk off She was steamed, it wasn't like his answer was unexpected but it irked her that he expected her to be an open book a damsel in distress and he barely told her anything about his life. "Hiei Janganshi you really are some kind of idiot" She shook her head as she walked.

"Hn I won't beg you to tell me what's wrong. If you want to crash and burn by all means" He scoffed. She turned around but he was already gone. When she got home she just stared up at her ceiling '_How could I tell him that my family has come looking for me again, that they almost caught me that I was stupid enough to trip and fall as I ran, he'd think of me as weak as a fool. More so then he already does_' She turned to her side staring instead at her door, tears falling down her face.

"Hn that's not possible" He chuckled sitting on the window sill kicking his feet lightly his heels hitting the wall. Raven didn't turn around she didn't want to be the kind of girl who gets upset at everything but yet again Hiei was probing into her life and continuing to keep her in the dark about his.

"Hiei I'm not in the mood twice in one day fluttering in and out. Just go the fuck away, I don't need your help I don't need you to kill anything come back when you're done being nosey" She sighed. Hiei would be leaving soon that's why he was pushing the matter he'd be kicking himself for all eternity if Raven was hurt while he was away and her last thoughts of him were cross.

"Of course you're not in the mood you're busy being in a pissy one." He sneered as much as he wanted to help her with her new problem she was starting to get on his nerves.

"Opposed to you little miss sunshine" She gave a chuckle hiei gave a slight smile this was the Raven he knew and loved. He decided if she thought she could handle her family, he would leave it alone.

"I'm going to get some food, if there is any in this dump" Hiei watched as she sat up wiping her eyes.

"Not a whole hell of a lot." Raven walked up next to Hiei as they went downstairs. "Would you mind staying out of my head you nosey idiot" She gave Hiei a shove as they entered the kitchen he quickly shoved her back, her arm hitting the door frame. "Ouch" she said in mock pain.

"Hn" '_I only mind what I think and I think there's nothing wrong with being in your head' _He watched as she scoured the cabinets and the fridge for something to eat. She rolled her eyes.

'_Fine then, but you won't like what I think_' she gave a devilish grin. "Well we've got hot dogs pop tarts and orange soda" She shrugged laying them out on the table. Hiei took a hotdog and put it in between two pop tarts and bit in.

"That is one of the most disgusting things I've ever seen" She stared at him nearly gagging.

"Hn" he shrugged. "you've seen kuwabara's face this can't be so bad' he took another bite.

"True and I've also seen you naked so-" She watched as Hiei looked up from his food waiting for her next words. "Aw don't worry I love every bit of you" She said in her best cutesy tone, she wrapped her arms around him from behind his chair.

"Sometimes I wonder if your ability to be annoying has no bounds" he frowned.

"Come on Hiei don't be like that I wuv you" She laughed planting a kiss on his cheek watching him move away from her. Hiei was definitely not amused. Raven grinned it wasn't her fault hiei was so easy to bother. "Baby I-" hiei pulled her arms from around him and sat up out of his chair.

"One more sappy word out of your mouth and I will slap you" He gritted his teeth. Raven frowned for a moment.

"Somebody needs another hug" She walked towards him and like he promised he did slap her. Raven laughed before tackling him to the floor they both hit linoleum hard. She gave him a punch in the face then a kiss on the lips. "This is terribly fucked up you know" She grinned at their rough and tumble fight slash makeup. Hiei pulled her hair hard as he turned them over allowing him to be on top.

"This is a reward for me dealing with all your crap these last few days" He bit her lip hard as they kissed.

"You brought all that on yourself should've left me alone" she pulled of his cloak and reached under his shirt raking her fingernails down his back, he let out a sort of growl as he did so. On the kitchen floor there was biting and scratching insults and pain there was a fighter's way of love making. Once they had reconciled and redressed they sat at the table again. "What would you've done if my friends came in" Raven questioned nibbling on a pop tart.

"They're your friends not mind I'd tell them to leave or face the consequences on or two of them are demons I could kill them if I needed to" He shrugged.

"Um wow ok" She snickered.

"So" He was hesitant to bring the serious conversation back into play. "You swear you can deal with them. They won't take you away again?" Hiei didn't really care about the answer now that he knew what happened if Raven wasn't waiting for him when he returned he'd kill every fire demon he could find till he got to her.

"Pinky promise" She smiled. "They say they just want to talk-"

"Hn"

"Exactly I don't exactly trust that, but it was from someone who used to be my friend back when we were young-"

"They locked you up like a chained animal I might not understand the meaning of friendship, a stupid concept that I have no desire to learn. But something tells me that's not it" Hiei sneered the girl's heart was too big for her head and body to over power, her one biggest flaw.

"Alright alright it's not important what people are and what friendship is ok this argument never gets us anywhere" Raven rolled her eyes she was too tired for this

"Why wouldn't you tell me I can just as easily go and-"He was cut off.

"It's my problem not yours. Sure you could go on a killing rampage in attempt for revenge but I don't want that I want to deal with this myself" She sighed Hiei could respect that he always disliked when people meddled in his affairs he just didn't want people meddling with his Raven he cared for her the foolish girl it was stupid and careless of him to feel that way about anyone but he couldn't help it he wanted needed and had her. "Like how would you have reacted if I said I was going to kill off your opponents in the dark tournament so you wouldn't get hurt" She tried to get him to understand her reasoning. He nearly spat out the food in his mouth.

"Dark tournament? Who told you a-"

"Your bestest friend in the whole wide world" She gave a playful smile.

"When this tournament is over with I'll kill him myself" Hiei grumbled. "I don't have a choice in the matter you can't-"

"I won't try and stop you. Fighting is something you love to do and if your hands weren't being forced to do so I think you'd enjoy this dark tournament quite a lot. You're very stubborn Hiei and there are few things that I can keep you from doing, fighting is not one of them, it's part of you and I have no desire to change you. Maybe you're eating habits but not you." She smiled running her hand through his spiky hair. "Just promise you'll come back alive?" She looked at him a bit worried she did not want to lose him.

'This is why I didn't tell you. I'm going to be realistic the cards are stacked against us, but I'm not going down without a fight" He stated hoping every one of his advisories heard him.

"Good enough for me' Raven nodded. "Well seeing as you're leaving soon a week or so is it?"

"What didn't that oaf tell you?" Hiei made a mental note to punch Kuwabara the next time he saw him.

"Kuwabara's pretty much an open book. You could learn something f-"

"hn I can learn nothing from that fool" Hiei crossed his arms.

"Back to my original question will you stay the night, hard to believe it I am going to miss you idiot" She gave him a soft kiss and headed up to her room. Hiei followed he'd miss her too and he'd never say it but he did enjoy holding her while she slept waking up next to someone was something Hiei never expected he would have. Hiei did have a soft spot for two people and no one else his sister and his lover.


	2. a dragon and a witch

I don't own anyone you know…duh

"So do you guys have a game plan or are you just going to run in blind and-"

"Kill or be killed that's the only plan I live by" Hiei and Raven sat out on her lawn. "Kurama's close" Hiei could feel the fox's energy.

"I know it's not your thing but can I just give you one hug?" Raven bit her lip waiting for '_Hn. Hugs are for fools with no spine I don't hug. I don't do mushy human things_' she sighed a bit of a frown on her face.

"Hn-"'Here_ it comes' _Raven looked at him waiting for the rejection. "Fine but don't make a habit of it. I find it a stupid way to spend your time" Hiei wouldn't give a full concession.

"Everything but killing is a stupid way to spend **your** time' Raven rolled her eyes but she didn't care that he was snarky as usual, she rather liked it. She clutched him close she didn't want to let him go. Hiei's arms didn't wrap around her but he did lean his head against hers breathing in her scent. He almost asked her to come along to the dark tournament to sit in the stands so she could still be close. But he shook his head one she had her own issues to deal with and two having her nearby would make him weak and weakness meant death at the dark tournament. Raven finally let go, Hiei was a bit surprised and disappointed he liked being close to her having her warmth flow over him.

"Hello Kurama" She waved at the red head coming their way. "You're welcome" she whispered in hiei's ear. He gave a wicked smile he knew Raven on any other day would've kept hugging him and embarrassed the fire demon in front of his teammate.

"I would've strangled you with your own braid" He whispered back.

"Wow how romantic of you. You must be damn good at pillow talk" She gave Hiei a quick hug again sticking out her tongue when she pulled away. Hiei took her braid by his hand and yanked her backwards. "Ow jackass' She laughed, he turned to give a smile that Kurama couldn't see.

"Well are you ready Hiei?" Kurama stood at the edge of Raven's lawn.

"Hn you need to be more worried about whether you're ready Kurama" Hiei sat up and began to walk off.

"You won't even say goodbye to the girl?" Kurama inquired.

"Yet again mind your own business fox" They started to walk off.

"Try not to lose too hard Jaganshi" Raven shouted as she got up to head into her house.

"If I lose I'm dead" He turned around.

"Try not to lose too hard" she repeated "You're no good to me dead" She grinned from the door.

"Try not to get in over your head while I'm gone fool" he didn't look back from there _'I'll come back'_ He assured her.

'_I'll be here'_ she watched the demons walk off.

"I suppose I love you is just played out" Kurama chuckled at the two cold fire demons.

"Love is a weak emotion" Hiei sneered as they walked to the boat's docking point.

"Hey Guys!" Kuwabara waved feverishly as he walked through the woods. Hiei's skin curled at the sound of his voice. He took a deep sigh to quench his frustration.

"The quicker we win this the quicker I can be rid of him" Hiei muttered. When the boat started off Hiei stood on the railing staring off into the water. As they moved farther into the sea an announcement was made that the preliminary battles would be fought on the ship. The masked fighter had volunteered to fight and Kuwabara as always had to put in his two cents in.

"Are you serious we don't know jack squat about that guy what if he loses and we get booted from the tournament "

"If that happens all we have to do is kill everyone else on the boat before we reach the island we'll say we're the right team and no one will complain" Hiei stated nonchalantly he was ready to fight ready to kill ready to prove himself to everyone in the spirit world.

"You didn't have very many friends growing up did you?" Kuwabara stared at the demon backing away slowly. The battle for survival was on. Even though the masked fighter did win, hiei's plan did have to go into effect they had to kill every demon on the vessel.

--Back in raven's home--

"What do you want?" One of the many outcasts that lived in the home opened the door popping her bubble gum staring at the boy standing in the door way.

"H...Hello I'm Connor" He stook out his hand looking inside the house for any sign of her.

"Yeah and they call me Cheri what's it to ya?" She was about to close the door on the boy wearing an oversized green suit.

"Um is...is Raven here?" He stuttered nervously striating his tie.

"Ugh. Raven another weird ass man is at our door and wants to talk to you" Cheri gave heavy sigh; she knew this one was a demon maybe a new boyfriend since the short one had left. When she saw raven slide down the stair railing she walked away from the door. "Couldn't wait a solid week? Someone's a closet whore" Cheri snickered.

"Wha-"She looked over to their guest her voice got caught in her throat her eyes got large. Cheri caught on to her friend's surprised look.

"Do you want me to throw him out so long as I can sock the loser in the jaw I'll do it" Cheri said a bit too eagerly.

"No I'll talk to him" Raven ran her hand through her hair a nervous habit of hers. Cheri shrugged and went into the kitchen. "Connor I'd welcome you in but I...I just can't" She sighed.

"Please Raven I'm sorry about what happened to you. But it's different now. We're different, a different generation I swear" He took a step towards her she took a step back.

"Connor I can't go back there no matter how much you've changed. I just can't plus I've got a life here and-"

"A life is that what you call this?" Eli another friend of Raven's shouted from the kitchen.

"Shut up and stop ease dropping or I'll cut off your ears" Raven shouted over her shoulder.

"I see, you wouldn't want to leave this behind" Connor smirked. "You belong with us Raven it's in your blood-"

"My blood is muddied with half demon half witch blood I don't belong anywhere so just stop trying-"Raven gritted her teeth she hated thinking about it.

"Just come with me and see it, visit your old friends you can leave if you want after that. We heard about your attachment to the spirit detective team that's how we found you, if you're running with a group like that you would definitely be able to get out of a simple town. Just give us a chance." He pleaded his case then held out a hand to her.

"I-"She sighed, the problem wouldn't go away and what did she have to lose. "Fine I'll go" she put her hand in his. '_I have to take this on by myself, I told Hiei I could and…and I will._' She sighed following Connor to a small unstable portal to the demon world.

--Break neck island--

"He survived it all. How could you?!" A dumbfounded Zeru question a smoldering Hiei.

"I believe we've covered that. So my jagan eye may not be natural but it does give me exactly what I need. I have the power to pull you into oblivion I assume just my right arm will do" The black orb in his hand began to grow. "Dragon of the darkness flame!" Zeru was obliterated his ash outline staining the arena's wall.

"I can't believe it hiei's succeeded" Kurama was astonished just like everyone else. Hiei just stared at his arm, pain coursing through every fiber of his being, he could not show weakness he walked off the platform and stood over by the wall. It hurt so bad the dragoon had not only killed zeru but severely damaged hiei's dominant arm. He wouldn't lose, he wouldn't become useless like kuwabara, he would master the dragon if it killed him _'I'll have Raven burry me beneath that tree of hers. Don't lose to hard'_ 

her voice rang in her head. He clenched his fist tight a mocking tone in her voice or at least that's how he remembered and it angered him, anger overcame pain he gave a hurt grunt and watched on.

--Fire demons domain--

She could feel their eyes on her boring holes into her. "Connor I don't think this was such a good idea."She looked at them, the elders of the town were hateful the tension was palpable.

"Just ignore them Raven" he put an arm over her shoulders directing her forward.

"I don't want to ignore them I think it's best if I go home. When you all came after me last week why did you chase me, you, Gemini, Max, your uncle why can't you leave me alone." She pushed his arm off of her.

"Because we miss you. I miss you. We used to be best friends don't you remember?" They stopped in the middle of the street.

"Send the witch back into the woods where she belongs feed her to the animals" a woman bumped shoulders into raven spitting on her shoes.

"It's good to be home" Raven sighed she wished she could be so bright eyed and optimistic as her friend Connor. "I'm so not cleaning that, I can tell I catch something from that spit, and there are way funner ways to catch a disease" Raven looked down at the sign of disgust and frowned.

"Come on I told my parents your coming, their ok with it" He stated with a smile.

"I'll stay the night but tomorrow I'm done with this" She looked around sadly she wished she belonged she had given up hope of that years ago. She chewed at her lip.

"You can stay as long as you want, you belong here raven it can be like it was before everyone found out...um"

"That I'm a witch" She turned to him bitterly then she sighed. "Does your mom still make squash soup that I like so much" she smiled trying not to break the innocent boy's heart.

"We made it just for you I knew you'd come" He hugged her tight. She laughed and sat amongst friends, friends like her. She felt warm inside she could get used to the feeling. She for a night felt wanted felt a part of something but it wasn't to last when the merriment ended the food was eaten and the friends went home she felt an impending riot in this place that used to be home.

A few days passed and she knew her time was up. She lied in her bed staring up into nothingness when she heard a pounding on the door, she closed her eyes she had felt them coming the townspeople who wanted her gone, dead, they wanted her name to be a bitter memory. Looking out her window she saw a mob arguing amongst themselves some calling her abomination others saying she was meant to be a part of their society. Raven sighed it was foolish to believe even for a second that she fit in anywhere. She headed to the door; standing by it was Connor and his family. "I'm sorry for all this' Raven's voice 

cracked she was upset, any thoughts of her coming back to this place were shattered once she left she'd be gone for good.

"I'm sorry it's my fault I thought we changed but your right nothing has changed" Connor wouldn't look at Raven he cursed himself for selfishly searching for his friend.

"That's not all bad. You haven't changed either" She took Connor's hand. "And I'm glad that's so" She went to the door.

"Go out the window Raven you can run to the portal this door can be replaced let them knock it down" Connor's mother pushed at Raven's arm.

"I won't run" Raven shook her head opening the door. All the hateful faces all the anger all the fear of the young woman in front of them. "What do you want from me?" She barely got out before feeling a fist connect to her jaw.

"Hey" Connor stood in front of her but she pushed him aside.

"Let them do what they must. I don't want any loose ends when I leave" She closed her eyes feeling a knee in her stomach.

"No I" Connor tried to block her again but she was pulled into the mob. '_What would Hiei think if he saw this_' She smiled blood seeping from her mouth she could block the physical pain for a while. '_He'd never understand that by not fighting I win. They think I'm a monster I won't give them the satisfaction of being proved right._ _Hiei would have a good laugh. When he gets back I wont hear the end of it_' she blocked out the pain of the beating with thoughts of a laughing demon and how she would knock him to the floor when he did and how she would kiss him when he came back from the tournament.She fell to the ground after a while she got woozy her eyes fluttered as the words they called her swirled in her head.

When she woke up she yelled putting her hands in front of her face immediately regretting the decision of getting up, her bruises sent paint over her. "Raven calm down your safe, from us" Connor had her back to her back to her house where Cheri had bandaged her up a ton of guilt weighing him down.

"It's not your fault Conner, you think the best of people don't go and change that" She rubbed her head.

"Hmm. So tell me who's Hiei?" Connor decided to lighten the conversation.

"How did you-"

"You said that name in your sleep. Tell me what kind of dream were you having" He laughed watching the broken girl blush.

"Sexually frustrated much" Cheri laughed. "God you two fuck more than you talk can't blame you I guess he's the perfect height for-"

"Ok Ok um lets… hey?! We talk. We do more than just shag we-"

"I know you love each other I think if that's what you call it" Eli entered the room. "Want to hear some good news?"

"About Hiei?" Raven's eyes were wide, hoping Hiei had contacted them while she was gone.

"Is he at the dark tournament?" Eli assumed the violent demon was. He looked at Raven with pity she id love and She did miss the half pint with an attitude.

"Maybe. What's the news?" She demanded.

"We got tickets courtesy of the toguro team. Weird huh" He held the envelope with the tickets.

"So are we going or what?" Connor asked. Raven stared down at the tickets.

Really long kind of Raven centralized chapter but I wanted only one chapter with them apart so I thought this would suffice.


	3. a love for a dead man

I don't own anyone you know…duh

"I don't know. I don't want to be a distraction" Raven continued to stare at the tickets. She wanted to go so bad she could taste it, just to know Hiei was alright. But she did know that there was a reason Hiei didn't ask her to come along one, he feared that she couldn't fend for herself amongst so many demons and two she would split his concentration.

"We'll go all incognito, No one will ever know we're there" Cheri grinned popping her gum as she spoke pretending to duck and cover.

'Yes because blending in is our forte" Raven rolled her eyes. She could hide her energy, she'd been doing that for years but spying and sneaking around someplace sounded like a difficult task.

"You hid from me for years, we can do it" Connor nodded in agreement with Cheri.

"Maybe. But still why would Toguro send us tickets I don't trust anything that's free" She remembered Kuwabara saying that he thought he killed Toguro but in fact he was alive and the one that informed Yuske that they were being forced into the tournament. She shook her head "We shouldn't go"

"When has the word shouldn't ever stopped you" Eli grinned he knew her better than Cheri and Connor combined he truly was her best friend and the blonde haired boy knew that Raven would make herself sick worrying about that ungrateful little demon.

"True" Raven grinned. "Maybe we'll stop in real quick make sure everyone worthwhile isn't dead and then we'll skedaddle" She stated more to herself than her friends.

"Skedaddle? Who says that? Old men who talk about good old days when the Charleston was in say skedaddle" Cheri scoffed.

"Well now that we decided we're going how are we going to get there?" Connor snatched a ticked from Raven's hands mouthing an apology when her head snapped up at him. "Break Neck Island that sounds terribly inviting" He said a bit nervously.

"Well we could steal a boat? Cheri suggested.

"We're not stealing a boat-"

"Leave it to me" Eli volunteered.

"Oh good god. Whenever one of you says that I find myself either in county jail or eye to eye with a hooker. I'll find a boat ok?" raven sighed. '_Why would Toguro invite me? I haven't done anything with the spirit detective since the beasts of maze castle most people don't even know about me. Could he know about me and Hiei no one knows about us except my friends and Kurama. Does he have people watching me?'_ She was beginning to rethink it was a bad idea. She glanced out her window planning to see an apparition hiding in the bushes paranoia creeping over her '_They obviously wouldn't invite me for no reason. What's their motive?_'

--Break neck island--

They had won their first mach but at what cost. Hiei was at the shore of the island where he could be sure no one would see him injured and vulnerable. He unsheathed his sword with his left hand when he tried to place his right hand on the hilt he was gripped with hurt. He tried to ignore the pain giving sharp grunts as he continued to try and grasp the sword. '_I can't let this slow me down I have to overcome this or I'll die. I refuse. I won't let them kill me those filthy beasts_.' As the day passed he was on his knees his whole body curled inward his head on the rock beneath him. He gave a small yell of pain. Would he be able fight their next competitors would he be able to admit to himself that it wasn't going away he would have to find a way to deal with this. Hiei the matter a fact precise fighter who had spent his whole life getting stronger had met a hurdle, he couldn't control the dragon and that might be the end of him.

--Boat dock--

"Ok lets gets get this ship a moving I'm sure the fun's already started" Cheri stepped on the piece of crap vessel.

"Ugh I can already feel myself getting sea sick" Connor turned a bit green.

"Puke that way buddy" Eli pointed to the ocean as he helped raven onto the boat.

"I still don't think this is a good idea" raven sat down her head in her hands.

"Yeah but good ideas are boring and we specialize in bad ideas" Cheri put one arm over Eli and the other over Raven. Connor sat there awkwardly Eli and Cheri weren't Connor's biggest fan; they didn't really like the whole Raven's old life idea.

"If only we knew a witch that specialized in the manipulation of the elements to move the water and air to our advantage" Eli looked over at Raven. He knew she didn't especially like to use her powers but he also knew they had to get to that island. "Raven?" He had a sound of pleading in his voice.

"Huh?" Connor knew Raven was a witch but this whole element thing was new to him. Raven sighed pulling the six marbles from her sweatshirt's pocket. "You showed me those the day you-"

"Were kicked out into the forest.' Raven nodded. "I'm an elemental witch, I can manipulate fire water earth air light and darkness. I can't create any of them accept for fire, I can only manipulate them" She looked down at the orbs that had both damned her and saved her. "The people back…home"

"No" Eli corrected her; Raven's home was in the human world. He gave a stare at Connor whose face was as red as his hair, flushed with embarrassment.

"Anyway they thought I'd grow up and be a threat to them so… well you know how the story goes" Raven shrugged.

"Wow, with those stones you must have some nifty powers" He looked at her hands imagining what she could do with the elements at her disposal.

"Who says nifty? God you fire demons are so out dated I bet you watch silent movies" Cheri snorted.

"What are movies?" Connor looked up from Raven's palm.

"Don't give me another reason to dislike you." Cheri rolled her eyes.

"If I had really perfected my craft it'd be something to reckon with, some elemental witches can kill a being simply by drying them dead manipulating the water inside them. I only ever really used it to survive back in the woods". It was those marbles in her hands that had brought her to Hiei; two members of his gang of thieves had seen them and thought them to be valuable. She shuddered to think why they brought her along with the stones, why they hadn't tried to kill her. '_Even Hiei was impressed. My understanding of my powers was bleak at that time but he knew I could hold my own and he let me travel with them. He didn't need me to survive he could do that on his own but he kept me around to keep him sharp, to fight with, and make himself stronger both physically and mentally at least that's what it was at first'_

"Are you thinking about the stupid demon that we're traveling to see" Eli sighed he wasn't too fond of Hiei. He didn't like how rough and harsh they treated one another he didn't trust the demon not to break her. The fire demon never showed affection to Raven, only indifference, at least that's all Eli saw. Yet again he frowned upon those from her past life.

"What makes you think that" She gripped her hand around the stones and snapped out of her flashback.

"That goofy grin you get on your face when you think about him" Cheri rolled her eyes then made a fake gagging sound.

"I doubt he does the same for you' Eli frowned. Raven gave a stifled laugh imagining Hiei looking out the window lamenting over her. She knew Hiei wasn't like that, but she also knew Hiei cared about her in a way that Eli or anyone would never understand.

"I'm sure he thinks of her and I'm sure while he thinks of her he-"

"If you make a sex joke I'll kick you in the ovaries" Raven snapped.

"What happened to old fashioned threats like I'll kick your ass or Ill brake your nose" Eli sighed shaking his head at his weird friends.

"Boring" Raven retorted. '_Maybe Hiei's rubbing off on me' _She thought to herself concentrating on not making a goofy grin. '_I'll choke you with your own braid_' She couldn't help but smile at those words she did miss her snarky demon with his quick threats and burning demeanor she missed his intensity. If you saw how they kissed how they pulled each other close till their bodies couldn't be pulled anymore they weren't whole without the other. Maybe not love but passion and intensity and the need to see each other smile, it was close to love as close as the two would get.

'So are you going to help us or what?" Cheri shook Raven to get her attention. Raven sighed shoving all the stones except for two a blue one and a clear one. She closed her eyes focusing on the stones the boat was propelled forward by hard winds and swift waves.

--Break neck mountain--

Hiei walked through the woods clenching his right arm in the other still grunting in pain. occasionally falling to his knees as he tried relentlessly to make it move. "is this wise Hiei?" Kurama was perched on a tree staring down at his injured friend.

"What do you mean?" Hiei got to his feet.

"It won't be easy to keep wining without the use of your dominant hand. Perhaps you should withdraw" Kurama was always the sensible one always making sure not to run blindly into battle he feared his friend was doing just that.

"Ha. You heard what Toguro said we don't have a choice" '_Only a fool and a coward would back down from a fight_' he gritted his teeth at the thought... Just then the two noticed they weren't alone. "If We don't make it through this tournament. He will kill us all" '_Your no good to me dead'_ He heard her voice again '_I'm no good to anyone if I run with my tail between my legs_'. "Fighting is our only way out" That's the way life was, the strongest weed out the weaklings; strength is the cornerstone of survival.

"Seems the doctor's team has gotten lost" Kurama stared at the two demons that had emerged from the brush.

'Yes. What a horrible coincidence for us both" Hiei sneered unimpressed by the foes. The first demon charged at them his snake like tongue waging in the air. Hiei and Kurama easily cut him to bits. "hn. And that was using my left arm Kurama" Hiei was satisfied with the fact that he could still fight adequately with only the use of his left arm yet looking over at his right he did wish that he wouldn't have to rely on an undertrained appendage. "Would you like to try us next?" Hiei pointed his blade at the remaining demon.

"Thanks but I'd rather not. Death gives me the shivers" The demon laughed confidently. A huge mechanical beast erupted from the trees stomping over to the group. "catasabile is what we like to call him. Part demon mostly machine no feelings no pain and no fear. Go Castasabile destroy those lowlifes" And with that the arms of the beast chased after Hiei and Kurama. Hiei tried to slice the machine's appendage with no avail '_not a scratch'_ he whisked off to avoid a strike contemplating his next move.

"Nice try but Catasable's whole body is covered with hybridized metal no substance in the whole world can break it" The demon gloated watching Hiei and Kurama run from the doctor's creation.

"Maybe I can't kill the beast but at least I can still kill you!" Hiei would not go down without a fight he had sworn that many times before. The cocky bastard below him would pay for his unwarranted confidence for messing with him in the first place. But his assault was thwarted an arm of the beast knocked him off balance sending him crashing down Hiei fell on his right hand sending crippling pain 

throughout him. Quickly the monster pinned Hiei to a tree, his katana was lying where he had originally fell and even if he had it, the weapon would be no use against steal flesh. He wouldn't die he couldn't he had to watch over his sister he had to return to raven's window sill. He wouldn't be known as the Hiei the great thief, who was killed by a meager robot.

"it has no feelings or thoughts to distract it. He thinks only of the kill" The demon gloated smugly.

"I can appreciate that" Hiei lifted his left palm, he would summon the dragon again if he could not fight he would die at the hands of an adversary, not some metallic creation. Hiei had the will to overcome the pain that plagued him he could not overcome the shame of a loss to an opponent with no thoughts. He refused to have his last sight to be that lizard like demon laughing at him. Kurama had to stop Hiei quickly. Hiei would be obliterated if he tried to summon the dragon again. Kurama wouldn't let Hiei's anger cloud his judgment he wouldn't allow him to throw away the ability to fight another round. Because like Hiei said '_fighting was their only way out'_. Kurama used Catasbile's own strengths against him crashing the monster into itself. The monster had been defeated.

--The arena--

The group scampered in after being told that team urameshi was fighting at that moment. "oh shit hurry hurry we might miss your lover in action" Cheri laughed.

"Oh screw you just come one" Raven sighed as they ran down the arena's steps to get a good look.

"I bet Hiei wouldn't like it to know your screwing around" Cheri grinned. Raven wasn't listening. "he's…He's not here." Her eyes scanned the area again but with the same result Hiei was nowhere to be found. Her heart ached he couldn't be dead could he? Why else wouldn't he be there?

"its three on three maybe Hiei and Kurama just opted out on the fight" Eli tried to comfort her.

"Does Hiei seem like a demon who would opt out of a fight?" Raven snapped. She couldn't believe it. What the hell happened to him? How could he have been killed? Why were his friends still alive? Why didn't they help him? Her face got red with anger tears crept out the corners of her eyes. Not even thinking about Kurama's absence as well.

"Raven don't go and jump to conclusions" Cheri didn't pop her bubble gum she just chewed at it slowly watching her friend's body clench with emotion.

"He's dead. I told him not to. I told him not to die" She repeated from a yell to a murmur.

"I don't think he did it on purpose" Connor tried to be helpful but again his good hearted nature backfired.

"Shut up. just shut up! don't mock the dead alright." Raven balled up her fist she wanted to punch something she wanted to punch a wall till her knuckles were bloodied and raw to take away from the pain that was gripping her. Was he hurt when he died? Scared? She should have come sooner she would've helped him she would've died with him if it came down to it.

'Do you want to head back home or do you-"Eli was cut short

"I'm going to stay find out what happened and kill the son of a bitch that took his life" She stated, fuming with anger completely ignoring the fact that anything that could kill Hiei could just as easily kill her. she sat down she couldn't see much of the match her eyes were wet and blurry. Not that it mattered she couldn't care less what happened. There was a crash. Raven didn't look up it could've been meteors and still she wouldn't have been fazed. There was a second crash Raven looked down at her boots '_Hiei stole these boots for me' _she smiled remembering the days they spent in the demon world.

"Holy crap Raven look" Eli shook his friend.

"Not in the mood Eli just sit down alright" she sighed not looking up from her shoes, until she heard his voice.

"Sorry a thirty foot killing machine wanted a word with us" Hiei stood atop the hunk of junk. Raven let out a breath. This day had been a roller coaster she didn't know how much more she could handle.

"Hiei' She said under her breath she looked at him perched on top some horrid looking beast. "He's hurt. Not dead that's good. But his arm" She saw the charred flesh that covered his right arm. 'he _hasn't even bandaged it yet. God what an idiot'_ Just a moment ago she was mourning his death going through past memories they had shared. After finding out he wasn't dead she already was knocking the demon. The fight continued between team urameshi and team Ichigaki. It was a heart gripping battle between humans. The masked fighter used the spirit wave to win the battle without killing the mind controlled fighters.

"They did it!" Keiko exclaimed tears in her eyes. She looked across the arena a smile on her face. Someone caught her eye. "Raven?" _Why would she be here how does she know about this tournament._ "Raven!" Keiko waved furiously at the group a few rows below her. Hiei looked up

'_What is that human yapping about?'_ He followed the path her eyes were taking to a group of…of Raven's friends '_Eli and...Cheri, two of the demons raven lives with. Hn They hate me I'm sure they came to see me lose. And the other one a fire demon she must've gone to the demon world and brought back a souvenir. But where is she?'_ he couldn't see her and as always he couldn't sense her energy due to the talisman in her boot. She was hiding under the chair in front of her holding her breath hoping Hiei wouldn't see her.

'_So much for incognito. Ew what's sticky?_' she put her hands over her mouth to keep from exclaiming her disgust. "Raven what are you doing?!" Keiko jogged in the direction of Raven. '_She shouldn't be here its dangerous'_ Keiko worried not knowing that Raven had any attachment to the Urameshi team. '_she's here? Damnit the fool can't keep out of trouble'_ He sneered but still inside he felt a bit comforted by her presence, he wanted to hold her close, the only being on the island he could truly trust.

"Stay in your place little woman you're not welcome here" A demon stood up blocking Keiko's path.

"Why would we want to be creep" shizuru lit a cigarette waiting for the demon to move.

"I won't be talked to liked that, by some human swine" The demon produced spikes from his flesh Keiko let out a high pitched shriek. A handful of spikes went soaring at the girls.

"Ahhhhh!" Raven placed her hand on her shoulder to pull out the spike as she yelped in pain; she had run from her spot under the chair to help Keiko. Her muscle burned '_venom. Just great'_ She cringed as the spike was completely removed. She hoped the venom was slow acting she could deal with that later '_Raven!'_ Hiei tried to look nonchalant if people knew he cared for her they could both be in trouble.

"Raven watch out!" Connor led the group of her friends as they ran to her.

'Die" Another onslaught of spikes.

"God damnit that's annoying" She took the spike that had been embedded in her and stabbed the apparition in the heart. She watched as other demons rose from their seats.

"You really have a way with people" Cheri spouted as she avoided demons that were clawing to get them. Hiei was fighting as hard as he could not sprint to her side, fighting off whatever demon dared to touch her. He wanted to go back to the hotel room away from all the beast and just sleep in bed with her. '_Fool what are you doing here!'_ He spouted in her brain.

'_I'm sorry I just...well Ill leave soon I swear right after I bandage that wound of yours. I'm just a bit preoccupied at the moment In case you die or something I just need to say um I love you_. She rushed the last part out and Immediately regretted it '_Scratch that idiot I'm a bit out of wack here just try not to get injured further till I get down there'_ "Um Keiko, Shizuru this is the part where we run" Raven sent a flash of flames to keep the demons at bay as they ran. Hiei stood there dumbfounded no one could love him one he wouldn't allow it and two he was the forbidden child who could love that. Raven knew they couldn't out run demons forever. She might but definitely not the humans. One they exited the arena Raven stopped running.

"You are going to let them beat the crap out of you. Is this a new hobby of yours first the ankle then the bruises now this-"Cheri counted on her fingers Raven's latest injuries.

"Raven what's going on?" Keiko looked horrified as the demons filtered out of the arena as well.

"Just stay behind me and everything will be alright I pinky promise" Raven turned to give a slight smile when she felt an orb of electricity zoom by her. '_Why me? I could be home right now…googling things or something else non dangerous, stamp collecting or-'_ She sighed digging around in her pockets for her marbles. She knew dangerous was her style she just couldn't escape it. When she pulled them out in a clenched fist she closed her eyes concentrating hard hoping she could still control the elements well enough to attack. The ground began to shake the winds began to whirl water from the sea around them swirled in the ever growing tornado in her palm light and darkness created sparks within it As fire turned the whole thing red. Inside the arena everyone could see it.

"Crap we need to go help them" Yuske ran for the door.

"Raven has it under control there's no need-"Hiei's explanation was interrupted. He was heading toward the arena's exit in case Raven did need a little help. _'Told that fool not to get in over her head she wont be dressing only my wounds tonight at this rate'_ He put a hand on his arm imagining her delicate touch and how good a bandage would feel from a woman who loved him the word sounded odd even in his head. He did not love her back he assured himself. '_Then what do I feel?_' He looked up at the committee's box.

"Attention the third round will begin immediately with Team Urameshi vs. Team Masho" The loud speaker's womanly voice announced. Hiei and Raven only reunited for a moment were yet again apart and fighting for their lives. Raven's admittance of love hovering over them how would it affect their future?

Sorry yet again for a long ass chapter with little Raven Hiei action but it's coming soon pinky swear. Thanks to Rachaeltje by the way for the positive feedback…yay


	4. pinned

I don't own anyone you know…duh

--Arena--

"What? Again?" Hiei scowled up at the committee's box. '_Well I could expect no less from the corrupt members, bought out by rich humans in suits, once we win my wish will be the death of them all._'

"May I have your attention please the tournament committee will instituting a medical examination before the next round". A woman appeared in front of the in a not so standard nurse's outfit. Her red hair reminded hiei that Raven was somewhere close He looked over to where the tornado once was and no longer saw it. '_Hn. I can't worry about her and myself.' _He didn't take his eyes off the arena exit wondering if he could be out there and back without raising suspicion, he knew he could get there but there would be questions asked by his teammates and he couldn't stand nosiness. '_she can handle herself If I feel her friend's energy drop I'll think of something then. Fool, she can't stay out of trouble I have more important things to think about than saving someone'_

"Yes, you two fighters would you please follow me to the tent?" The woman' voice was as sultry as her walk over to them.

"Don't be ridiculous we don't need any attention why don't you go nurse the fool lying over there on his back" Hiei motioned over to his crippled teammate. '_Let's _get _on with this fight I didn't come here to play doctor'_

"Because his wounds do not interest me in the ways yours does Hiei maybe I can help you". He looked down at his arm he didn't want to concede in saying he needed help but he did, and if he wanted to survive his arm wound did need attention. '_Raven will bandage it when we get back. But to fight the shinobi and win I will need the strength of my right arm_.' In the tent the nurse asked routine questions one of which was hiei or the masked fighter feeling any sharp recurring pain. No matter how much Hiei needed his wound treated he would not publicly admit to feeling anything '_feelings are for the weak' _he reminded himself. "It must be hard to fight with your arm in excruciating pain" She smirked almost delighted in watching Hiei growl in impatience. "Clearly both of you will have to stay with me until your health improves" She waited for the inevitable response she knew more about the fighters than they thought.

"I don't go where people tell me to lady you can treat yourself" Hiei never turned down a fight, hurt or or not. As they went to leave the tent a web of blue energy surrounded the area. They tried to run through but it was a force field, they were trapped. The nurse exposed herself as what she realy was, as well as most of her body.

"Ruka is my name. The most powerful creature alive when it comes to defensive spells." She smiled. Hiei was squirming in his boots he cursed himself for falling into a trap his desire to be healed had overcome his suspicion.

'Due to the medical examination Hiei and the masked fighter are unfit to fight" Hiei was quickly getting sick of these committee announcements. '_Im getting soft what was I thinking following that witch_.' Hiei could do nothing but sit and wait.

--Outside the arena--

"Alright Raven what's up you got a plan right?" Cheri popped her gum nervously.

"Like I could count on you for one" Raven chuckled. She had it under control, her power was enough to knock out the demon mob chasing them none of them were very powerful and that was good. '_The venom!_' Raven could feel the burning feeling from her shoulder spread over her body she had to act quickly.

"Ha protect those silly humans that's all your good for" A demon stepped to the front of the pack.

"why does everyone have to put in their two sense can't we just have a quiet blood bath?!" Raven hissed she wanted to just sit down and she couldn't do so till they were safe.

"Once you're no longer of use they'll dissert you. We want to kill you but at least we don't lie about it like those conniving humans" He spoke again. Raven's head hurt she just wanted everyone to shut up.

"How nice of you" Raven glanced back at the women hiding behind her.

"We didn't even know Raven was …a demon till just now we're her friends so shut up" keiko shouted.

"Shut up everyone shut up I'll stick with them Id rather be wanted for the wrong reason than not wanted at all now leave us alone" She let it go her mix of elemental powers flew throughout the area knocking most demons to their feet. Raven fell to the ground breathing heavy.

"way to go Raven…Raven" Eli looked down at Rvaen her face was pale her eyes were drooping. Her hair was different colors her eyes one green one blue, he had never seen her like this. "What's wrong?" he helped her to her feet.

"I'll be fine for now. Let's go back. I didn't come here just to get my ass kicked I could've staid home for that" She rasped making sure all of her companions were ok.

'You are not fine what is it with you demons never wanting to admit when their hurt" Botan shook her finger in the air.

"Maybe I could help' Everyone turned to the small voice.

"Yukina!" Botan grinned. Yukina walked over to Raven putting her hand on hand on the shoulder that took the initial hit.

"Your burning up" Yukina noted worried.

"Fire demon. Im always a few degree above the rest" Raven gave a small smile. "Can we go back now" She sighed wanting to sit down she was a bit tired from all the running and such.

'Yes I'd like to see kazuma fight, make sure he's ok" They started their way back to the arena.

--inside the arena--

Kuwabara was fighting Risho the final match between team Urameshi vs team Masho. Kuwabara was planning on using his life energy to create a draw and allowing his team members to advance.

"Kazuma!" Yukina was against the stand's wall yelling down at the young man who loved her. He got a new burst of energy and took down Risho.

"She's really here" Hiei stared up at his sister '_was there some sort of meeting where it was decided everyone that we care about should put themselves in danger and show up here_' He was stupefied what would he do. Raven saw the look on Hiei's face. She looked over at yukina _'who is she? And what is she to hiei?'_ Raven sighed parting from the group. She needed to clear her head.

--back at the hotel--

"Dinner. Great I'm starving" Eli exclaimed hoping from his bed when botan explained that there was a banquet in honor of the semi finalists. The friends left their room.

"Where's Raven?" Botan frowned not seeing the mischievous demon.

"She'll be back soon, she's always back before sun down. Here" He put a sticky note on his door to tell raven where they were Cheri drew a raunchy picture on another sticky not just for laughs. Raven sighed heading back to the hotel when an arm snatched her and pinned her to a tree.

"Hiei" She muttered looking over him. "You really should put on a shirt you'll catch a cold. I don't especially mind but you're already hurt-"

'Shut up" hiei kissed her, all his built up frustration anger hurt all melted into desire as his body pressed into hers. Raven ran her hands through his hair realizing how much she had been missing the fire demon pinned against her, she ran a hand down his spine feeling him shudder. He pulled off of her glancing from side to side making sure no one was around.

"You didn't check first? Hmm getting caught by a pretty nurse I would think you'd be more cautious. " She saw anger creep over his face. "Sorry. It wasn't your fault. She really was pretty. I mean even Eli thought she was and he's you know not so into the girls and-"  
"I needed--"He spat out the word like it had a bad taste to it. "My arm" He looked down at it.

"It's gotten a bit better since I last saw it. Some bandages would be good" She ran a delicate hand over his right arm. Hiei watched wide eyed, he had missed her touch but he shook his head.

"Why did you come here?" he snapped watching Raven frowned, maybe if he angered her enough she'd go home _'where she's safe'_

"because I'm a fool" The frown was wiped off her face she bit his ear playfully Hiei couldn't battle his lust for her, his need for her closeness.

"Well I suppose even you have to be right sometimes" He held her hands against the tree. "Your hair it's-"

"Don't make fun of it Hiei you know I don't like how I look after I use my powers" She turned her face away from him. He grabbed her chin and turned her to him. He stared up her kissing her again until they both needed air.

"If you're going to stay here fool at least be strong. This island tolerates nothing less than utmost strength." Raven nodded before planting kisses down his neck. He backed off from the tree tripping the girl down to the ground laying on top her. "Honestly I prefer that you don't look like anyone else. Blending in is for people without the courage to be themselves" He bit on her lip as they kissed tasting her warm blood. She wasn't like anyone one and he liked almost loved that about her. She wrapped her arms around his waist pulling Hiei closer nuzzling her head against the nape of his neck '_When you said those stupid words did you mean them?'_ he spoke into her head as he growled a bit as he felt her hands slowly explored his body. She looked up at him with her multi colored eyes.

' _Well moments before said that I..I thought you were dead'_ She began to sit up feeling nervous as they conversed in their minds.

'_That doesn't answer the question fool' _He didn't know why he wanted the answer so bad he didn't care for love but he did care for Raven what would he do if she loved him what would he say.

'_Don't worry you don't have to love me back I know it's not your style'_ she sighed pushing some of her hair behind her ears.

'_Fool you-'_

"Hey guys!" Kuwabara waved at the two of them he had gone to look for Hiei so their team would look united. Raven laughed out loud.

"H.." She tried to stop laughing "hey Kuwabara" She watched as Hiei stood up a scowl covering his face. She turned to him continuing to laugh. '_Not funny'_ he scowled

'_not not funny hilarious'_ she sighed her ribs hurting.

"Hmm done being a buzz kill baby brother?" Shizuru walked out to take a smoke break.

"huh?" Kuwabara was clueless as usual. "what are you guys doing out here, there's free food inside"

"You mean you haven't shoved your face with our servings yet? You'd bite off your own hand if it wasn't attached" Hiei sneered watching as Raven got up.

"hey shrimp lose the attitude and get the hell in there you're making our team look bad"

'We have you on the team we can't look to much worse" Hiei sneered sticking his hands in his pockets. The group walked back inside. Kuwabara muttered angry words as he stormed up the stairs.

"Well you two are a cute couple" Shizuru blew out a puff of smoke as she smiled at hiei.

Hn. I'm not exactly one-"

"Save the routine I get it you're a hard ass. You could at least hold her hand" Hiei looked over at Raven.

"Its ok idiot" Raven gave hiei a punch in his arm Hiei went to punch her back but she ran up the stairs laughing as she did so. Hiei smiled, he had missed her, he had tried to ignore it but he did feel better now that she was around.

"Be nice to the girl. She deserves it" Shizuru patted hiei on the shoulder following the rest up the stairs. Hiei walked up slowly rubbing his neck where Raven had rested her head.

"Hey there they are" Eli waved them over to the table.

"Hi guys" Raven waved back, getting a bit self conscious when the boys stared at her hair. "Don't gawk please!" She frowned sitting down at a seat she shoved a roll in her mouth chomping hard.

"It's someone's time of the month" Cheri whispered not so quietly.

"Wow what tasteful dinner talk" Raven rolled her eyes. "So sorry Im late" She smiled.

"That wasn't terribly witty at all" Cheri sneered.

"I can only mock you so many times in one day. It gets boring after a while." She looked up from her food only to see yuske taking another glance at her miss matched eyes She slumped her shoulders a bit.

'They're not going to do a trick spirit detective" Hiei stood a few steps away from the table. Knowing Raven hated when people saw her like that he wasn't going to let her squirm there uncomfortably if he could help it.

"wha.. Huh no I wasn't looking at them Geeze they just look kinda weird not in a bad way or anything" Yuske explained Keiko punched him in the arm. Raven rolled her eyes eating silently occasionally catching Hiei's eyes on both her and Yukina. '_who is she?'_ Raven thought again.

"hey you're the girl wit the wind like me you know. Jin's the name" Team masho had time on their hands and jin was going for a walk.

"Um I guess" Raven nodded almost scared by the demon's overexcited nature.

"was tiny bit occupied when you were moving your energy all whirly but I caught a glance I did I did I was impressed that I was' Jin walked into the room taking Kuwabara's fork from him, taking a bite of his food.

"Hey" Kuwabara moped.

"Well Im bored and this seems boringer I think we should go for a walk on the air what says you hmm?" Jin grinned.

"Um"

Well this chapter was shorter but I thnk a lot better than the last.


	5. mine

I don't own anyone you know…duh

Raven's eyes were open wide in surprise. "Uh" She repeated with nothing else to say.

"Go on Raven it'd be good for you. I mean you haven't gone on a date. You are asking her on a date right?" keiko turned to Jin not completely sure that she had caught his jumbled words' meaning.

"Just want to take a pretty girl out and here I found one, love the hair girly don't worry ill have her back by sun up I will. No scratches" He laughed.

"Please don't talk about my hair I-"Raven sighed looking down at the floor. Hiei's hands were on the table clenched in tight fits. Had he been in the fight that day he would've knocked the silly grin off the wind master's face who did he think he was talking to raven like that when she was… _'No one knows she's mine'_ He frowned '_and I guess she really isn't. To the world she's just another fool to me. I don't even have the guts to tell anyone. I can't I'd be weak they might hurt her'_ His stomach churned nervously as he glanced over to Kurama who looked like he was about to speak when Keiko cut him off.

"it was a complement Raven relax"

"Yeah said you were pretty got to get the wax out of your ears" Jin put his hands over Raven's ears and shook her head. Hiei gritted his teeth he didn't know how much more of this he could take. He wanted to slice Jin's hands off for touching her.

"Like I was saying Jin seems like a nice enough guy"

"Nice a plenty" He nodded chest out in confidence. Keiko laughed hoping to get her statement out she spoke quickly.

"And you haven't dated anyone since Ishi" She stated. Hiei stared over at her surprised that she had been with someone else.

"Ishi? That tall kid with the hoodie always over his head? You never brought him home" Cheri noted.

"It wasn't serious" Raven shrugged remembering Ishi he was nice and he was good-looking they had dated for a while but to her it just seemed that they were friends that kissed and she found him a bit boring at times.

"Oh but you and-"

"Cheri!" Raven warned. '_Hiei doesn't want there to be an us in front of our friends and enemies that's the way it'll stay'_ She sighed. Hiei looked over at her a frown on his face for a moment he wasn't angry at Jin but at himself for making Raven hide her relationship he had been selfish in that aspect and look where it got him.

"You and…that short kid-"

"hiei you might have a chance with her" Kuwabara laughed. Hiei turned and glared at Kuwabara.

"Hn funny. I don't think the dark tournament is an ideal place to pick up mates" Hiei snorted trying to seem indifferent.

"I mean I wouldn't call what you and the short kid have as serious. It's a fuck fest I mean it's like you're a hooker for him only free, so you're like a sucky hooker, and not in a good way. He comes he goes what do you get out of it, hell most of the time he's not even nice to you" Eli watched as Hiei's fists clenched harder.

'_It's not like that!_' Hiei nearly yelled in her head.

'_You promise?_' Raven after hearing it from Eli's mouth couldn't get the thought of being used for sex out of her head.

'_If I wanted someone just for sex id go elsewhere. To someone who's less of a nudge'_ She continued to stare at him. '_I promise'_ he gave the slightest of nods. true he came and went true he appeared mean sometimes but that who he was and Raven knew that and kept her window open regardless he thought it was because she liked him. Was he wrong?

"Come on" Jin took hold of Raven's wrist she hadn't accepted or denied her advances she just listened to the table chattered.

"Do you think it's the safest place for one of us to go walking out on their own? I think at least till the tournament's over we'd be best to stick together" Kurama stated watching Hiei let out a breath of relief thankful that someone was on his side.

"Don't worry I'll be some good at protecting her I will sure will" Jin pulled at Raven's wrist and tugged her along. '_Why isn't she telling him off. Does she not believe me that i… I damnit I don't love her I can't'_ He turned his head away from her he felt a strange feeling pulling at his chest. As she looked back at the table she saw him turn away she felt hurt, did he care at all? '_Maybe he is just using me. I was silly to think I meant anything to anyone_' Her breath got caught in her throat she wanted to cry.

When dinner was done and the table dispersed Hiei didn't know what to do he could find them the stupid wind master and Raven, but what would he see? If he saw her lips on Jin's Hiei would snap he wouldn't control his rage, he had a hard enough time doing that on normal days. He could go back to the hotel room till she got back but it would drive him stir crazy. What was worse seeing for yourself or being stuck thinking about it? Kurama walked up behind his friend putting his hand on the fire demon's shoulder. "Hiei do you want to talk about it? I might be able to help you. I myself haven't really dealt with jealousy but-"

"Who says I'm jealous?" Hiei scoffed he wouldn't admit that his emotions were in anyway affected by this.

"The fact that you seemed as though you were going to stab Jin with your butter knife was my first clue" Kurama chuckled but stopped when he saw that Hiei was barely listening, that he was deep in thought.

"You should have spoken up Hiei. She's not like your sister she knows that you're her lover-"

"Don't bring Yukina into this and don't tell me what do" Hiei growled, he just wanted to be alone with his thoughts.

"You've hurt her Hiei" at that Kurama got Hiei to stop walking.

"what are you talking about?"

"She loves you Hiei and it seems as if you don't give the slightest care. Maybe there was some truth in what her friend said? It would be quite cruel to use a girl who cares for you so deeply"

"I-" He swallowed hard. "You repeat this and I kill you." He scowled "I do care for her" He shyly admitted.

"does she know that? Because if she did I doubt she would have allowed herself to be taken away by Jin"

"I can't tell her I can't tell anyone I-"

'You told me" Kurama then started to walk off. "It's called Love Hiei what you're feeling. Least you could do is tell the girl" he said quietly before turning down a hallway. Hiei stared at his palms could these hands love someone, hands that had slaughtered hundreds maybe thousands of people. Could Hiei jaganshi admit to feeling love. Did he even know what it was? He punched a hole in the wall before storming off.

"Come on up we goes" Jin wrapped his arms around Raven pulling her close. She was frozen this seemed very wrong she didn't want to be here, at this point she didn't want to be on this island she wanted to be home staring up at her ceiling. Air started to move beneath their feet, the two started to rise.

"Um Jin what are we-"

"Break neck is beautiful from way up you should see" Up and around they flew Raven forced her eyes open overcoming the fear of falling, it was pretty up there. She liked the feeling of the cold air against her skin it calmed her. For an hour or so they circled the island till they finally landed not far from where they took off.

"You were right that was very nice" She smiled.

"You've gone and copied my look how flattered am I" he laughed.

"Huh?" She went to run her hand through her hair when she felt it poofed up atop her head. "It's like a birds nest" She laughed shaking her head some strands fell she was glad to see it had regained it's red color.

"Keep getting Prettier and gorgeous it's good to see a girl smile" he put his hand to her face Raven's cheeks flushed. He leaned in and kissed her, it wasn't anything like Hiei's it was soft and playful and short there was no bite mid kiss. When she pulled back she seemed sad, it wasn't Hiei's kiss but she did like it, she'd made a complicated situation worse. "Come on we should get you back make sure Kurama doesn't through a fit. Tween you and me I think he's crushin on you" Jin laughed his carefree laugh, Raven laughed along not knowing what to think. who liked her and who was in with the worst of intentions. Then something surprising happened Jin took her hand in his. Hiei had never held hands with her she just stared down at their interlaced fingers with shock; did Jin care more about her than Hiei?

They went back into the hotel up to the floor where her hotel room was, she could feel Hiei's energy close, he had waited for her, she wasn't sure she wanted to talk with him maybe she'd go back to Jin's room just to keep space between her and Hiei. "Well off I go love" He gave her a peck on the cheek waiting for her to go in her room. '_Love, see Hiei is it that hard to say?_' She smiled and went into her room. What a surprise the whole group was there Keiko Botan and Cheri had been peeping through the door. She scanned the room Hiei wasn't there she frowned. _'Isn't that what I wanted him to not be around I didn't want to deal with him did I'_

" so how was it?" Botan asked excitedly.

"Very nice" Raven twiddled her fingers as they talked.

"Did you kiss? I mean really kiss" Keiko asked.

"Y…Yes" Raven nodded.

'Hmm" Kurama stepped out of sight. Raven frowned. '_he must be so disappointed in me'_

"What the hell happened to your hair?" Cheri pointed up at the mess that was Raven's head.

"We went for a ride and-"

'I'll say so' Cheri laughed.

"I'm kind of tired I'll tell you in the morning alright?!" Raven yawned. She was tired her head was throbbing her heart was broken she wanted to be alone.

"Tired hmm?" Cheri gave her a questioning look.

"Alright you heard her all a shore that's going a shore leave the girl alone" Shizuru shoed everyone away putting an arm across Raven's shoulder. "it seems bad now but you two will work it out" She smiled, Raven smiled back her grin was less optimistic. '_Easy for her to say' _Raven laid in bed she knew no sleep was coming her way she had too much to think about.

She had closed her eyes to keep her head from hurting then she heard her window click open. "Go away Hiei" she scoffed she bit her lip as she turned away from the window.

"Fine" He scooped her up covers and all, she began to squirm.

"Hiei what are you doing let go" Hiei didn't respond he took her out through the window to the balcony of his hotel room he laid her down softly He stood above still not saying a word. She looked up at him angry as she pushed he covers off her. "Hiei I really don't want to talk with you right now" She sighed looking away from him out into the sky.

"You kissed him" He continued to look down at her a puzzled somewhat angry look on his face. At first she didn't say anything as she sat up leaning up against the railing feeling the cool air rush over her face again.

"What do you care?" She sighed sadly staring into nothing.

"I care because your mine and I don't want to share you" He turned her around a deep intensity in his eyes Raven could help but to stare back into his fiery gaze.

"Your what? What am I to you? I told you once before I won't be a plaything not to you or anyone else" Her voice was strained as she spoke there was a hurt in her voice. '_Is this what kurama meant is this how I hurt her_' He stepped back allowing her the room to leave, he had hurt her and he didn't know what to do to fix it. She didn't move "I'm not leaving without an answer Hiei I want to be yours and I want you to be mine. But I don't just want to be your whore-"

"You're not a whore" he was quick to respond. "You're a fool but you're not a whore" he scoffed.

"Am I your fool?" she questioned.

"Are you Jin's" he wouldn't admit too much while the thought of Raven kissing another demon was fresh in his mind.

"He held my hand Hiei, he called me pretty" She shrugged.

"I don't have to say it fool you know I like the way you look." He rolled his eyes. Raven gave a small smile she had let other people's words make her forget that she did like Hiei sure he wasn't a prince charming but she was happy with her forbidden child. He caught her smile and he felt a bit of his frustration melt away. "Holding hands are like hugs. We can do it if you like I just find them stupid" He shrugged he knew he wasn't the easiest person to get along with he tried to make concessions. She went over to Hiei and hugged him this time he hugged her back pulling her close to him.

"Admit it you like hugging" she grinned.

'Hn I like you fool don't confuse the two" He went to kiss her but she pulled away, Hiei looked up at her puzzled.

"I kissed Jin I just don't think you'd want to kiss where another man's-"he leaned upward kissing her as he always did deep and intense almost making her forget jin's light kiss.

"I reclaim them. I don't want you to kiss anyone else Raven just me. I haven't kissed anyone but you and I don't intend on changing that" he watched a smile creep over her worried face.

"I promise I'll never kiss another boy" she nodded. "But you have to promise that you really do like me not just-"

"I like you. hn how many times do I have to say it. That jack in the box Jin was right about one thing you need to get the wax out of your ears" He sneered.

"Hiei you should make hallmark cards that-"

'What are hallmark cards?" He questioned.

"Oh forget it" She kissed him softly it wasn't a kiss of lust and passion it was a kiss of love and care. Hiei felt how soft her kiss was and he just held her, the feeling was good, he felt a warm sensation run over him he pulled away he had another question.

"all you did was kiss" He waited for her response how much had Jin tainted her.

"Really all we did was kiss what kind of hussy do you take me for?" She nodded just then did she notice her hair was still a mess. "I've got to go brush my hair I'll see you in the morning" She laughed nervously as she piled up her covers and moved to jump from the balcony.

"You don't look any odder than usual just stay here" Hiei grabbed her shirt and pulled her to the floor.

"Ow that hurts idiot" She mumbled noticing Hiei had a smile on her face She gave him a shove he fell off the railing and fell to the ground with a thud."Goodnight" She waved down as Hiei got to his feet. Raven leaned over and stuck her tongue out she jumped from the railing to a tree branch back to her window. As she tried to get back to sleep she felt her covers get ripped off the bed. "Hiei its cold" She shivered. "We made up and stuff but I'm not in the mood for sleeping with you and-" She felt Hiei cloak wrap around her He pulled her close to him Raven's back was leaning against Hiei's chest she could feel it rise and fall as he breathed.

"You're not my whore." He spoke into her ear pulling her closer still. "You kissed another man the least you can do is let me stay the night." He planted kisses down her neck. "We'll just sleep." He assured her. "I missed you. Hn Pushing me off a balcony put an end to that. But I want to keep you close" He could feel her relax against him.

"You win this round Hiei Jaganshi" She yawned. 'But round two will come soon just you wait' She laughed.

"have as many rounds as you like I won't be defeated by a lightweight like you' he sneered.

"I'll take that as a challenge oh it's on idiot." She really didn't even know what they were talking about at that point but it didn't matter this horrible day was finally over and they could put it in the past "I missed you too" She closed her eyes getting comfortable within Hiei's arms. When he was sure she was asleep he whispered

"I care about you, you childish fool" He grinned feeling better for saying even though she didn't really here it. He closed his eyes as well the semi finals started the next day and he would finally get another fight.

Morning came and voices were stirring within the girl's hotel room. "Why would we know where he is he likes us even less than he likes you" Keiko huffed.

"Hmm " Kuwabara was searching the girls room like a detective the rest of the team just watched they doubted Hiei would be there, they just assumed he was already at the arena but they let Kuwabara use it as an excuse to get in to see Yukina. "Oh my god guys come see this" Kuwabara had opened Ravens door. There was Raven sleeping in sitting position with some of Hiei's cloak wrapped around her Hiei was behind her his head lying uncomfortably on top of hers. Both Hiei's and raven's eyes snapped open.


	6. a simple word

I don't own anyone you know…duh

"Hn" Hiei rolled off the bed and brushed the wrinkles out of his clothes and walked past the group most of their jaws hanging open in disbelief. Raven laughed a smile plastered across her face she too got out of bed. She waved a hand in front of Kuwabara's face he looked like he had seen a ghost.

"You can't be serious!" Kuwabara looked from Raven to Hiei who was leaning against the wall closest to the door waiting for his teammates to get a move on. "Oh wait I get it, this is a practical joke" Kuwabara laughed "good one Hiei"

"I've never known Hiei to be the joking kind" Kurama pointed out smiling at Raven.

"Um well you see-"Raven looked around hesitantly, trying to think of a reasonable explanation for what they just witnessed.

"No way. You and Hiei? Nah I can't believe I'm saying this but I think Kuwabara's right Hiei wouldn't be caught dead with a girl, too busy slicing up demons to go on dates don't cha think" Yuske voiced his opinion.

"Well… err sure whatever." She laughed nervously. "You guys better get going if-" Raven started but then she saw Hiei move from his place on the wall he stopped in front of her stared for a moment then took her hand in his pulling her along out of the bedroom.

"The fox is right I don't joke, jokes are for children and those with childlike minds if you idiots grew up you'd probably be better off" Hiei waited for everyone to get moving.

"Aw how cute see I told you Hiei's a teddy bear at heart" Botan grinned. Hiei frowned, he knew they would all think less of him, he was no longer the stoic worrier he was a mere demon with a weakness for the girl beside him.

'You don't have to do this Hiei" She took her hand from his placing it behind her neck "I can still tell them I put you up to it' She whispered under her breath.

"Hn do whatever you please I have a fight to prepare for" He started to walk out the door. "Are you coming or not I couldn't care less either way" he glanced over at his team mates.

"Sure thing lover boy" Yuske laughed only to receive a smack in the back of the head.

"Yuske to be so insensitive I'm sure Hiei doesn't appreciate you bugging him about it you should be supportive to them not be a jerk about it' Keiko yelled.

'Geeze calm down I was just joking around. Maybe Hiei's right I'd be better off if I didn't joke. At least not around you" He muttered the last part.

"What was that?" She snapped.

"But yeah Hiei I'm all for you having a … girlfriend, god that sounds so weird maybe she'll make you less of an asshole, that'd be doing us all a favor" Yuske laughed as he walked out the door . "Watch out though Raven he's got a nasty attitude." Hiei glanced at her she had a smile on her face a real genuine smile and it was worth the fool's ridicule to see her grin like that. She glanced back there was a smile under that scowl she could tell he was annoyed but still a bit happy.

"Any jokes you'd like to make baby brother?" Shizuru looked at kuwabara a threatening tone in her voice.

"Hey I can relate I too never thought I'd be in love but then I found you my sweet" Kuwabara took Yukina's small hands in his. Raven saw Hiei growl a bit.

"Hiei. Who is she" She waited for his answer. '_My sister. Don't you dare tell a soul or I'll rip out yours personally'_ he warned harshly.

'_Well I definitely owe you one after this. You got my word I won't tell anyone'_ She nodded, she let out a sigh of relief glad that Hiei's feelings for yukina were not the same as his feelings for her. '_By the way thank you, really this means a lot to me'_ she was shocked as she felt Hiei pull at her collar swiftly kissing her.

'_Hn I simply thought lying would be a waste of time'_ He left the room followed by the rest of the group. Now Hiei would have to watch her even more closely if people knew that he had feelings for the witch they may target her, and Hiei would not allow that to happen.

When the group separated the fighters one way and the girls the other Raven noticed someone following them. She turned around. "If you're going to stalk someone at least be good at it" The rest of the girls gasped watching as the demon closed the gap between them.

"Not stalking" He shook his head. "Admiring from a distance. What pretty company the urameshi team has brought with them" he scanned his eyes over each one of them. "I tell you this. Being so pretty will make you a distraction, make your boys lose. Especially today"

"What do you mean especially today" Shizuru demanded.

"Hmm just a hint I'd stay away or else they will be too distracted to win. With only three fighters it'll be hard enough as it is" He noted.

"Three?"

"Poor team captain and his mummy are busy today. If I know so much don't you think I'm right?" He walked off leaving them with that thought.

"What do we do?" Keiko was worried that Yuske was missing the fight, what did that mean.

'He's probably just trying to scare us. Come on let's get in there and cheer our guys on" Shizuru decided, the girls nodded and headed in to their seats.

"Oh my" Botan exclaimed. Looking down at the ring they saw only three fighters, just as the mystery demon had said.

"Where is he" Keiko cried looking around hoping to see him anywhere.

"If what he said was true, then we should leave we'll be … a distraction." Yukina noted.

"Hey guys what's up" Eli waved; following him was Cheri and Connor. Raven bit her lip what were they going to do.

"You guys need to help us" Raven blurted.

"Damnit what now, can you not go one day without some horrific tragedy? Some people don't get in trouble or risk their lives you know I'd like to be one of those people" Cheri sighed.

"You don't have to risk your life ok. Are you guys going to help or what?"

"I'll help you' Connor eagerly agreed.

"Well I guess I'd be a shitty best friend if I didn't" Eli sighed.

"You know what, no. You can all just go on your adventure on your own I'm not coming." Cheri sat down defiantly.

"Alright well I guess that's ok. It's better that someone watches the fight" Raven nodded, the group turned to leave.

"Are you serious? Just like that you're going to ditch me" Cheri rose out of her seat. "Screw that I was just kidding you guys aren't leaving me out of nothing" Cheri's arms were folded in childish anger.

"I um well I still think someone should stay here to you know watch the match" '_odds are their going to notice eventually and either Kuwabara will yell into the stands or Hiei will speak telepathically one of the two'_

"Leave him" Cheri pointed at Connor.

"Why do you hate me?" Connor yelled. Raven gave a worried sigh they didn't have time for this.

"Oh go fuck a toaster you whiny brat. You're the reason raven's all messed up. Do you know how much more happy and confident she'd be without you and your kind" Cheri gave Connor a shove.

"Ok stop it both of-"

"It wasn't me it was my townspeople I always had Ravens back"

"He's right Cheri, Connor has always been there for me now let's drop this. One of you needs to stay here rock paper scissors do what you got to do to decide." She waited impatiently. Connor ended up stuck at the arena everyone else left.

"So where now?" Shizuru asked as they walked farther and farther away.

"We should go look for yuske" Keiko demanded. Raven just followed behind making sure they weren't in danger.

--Arena--

"I wasn't exactly planning on fighting this match three against five" Hiei sneered. "Two against five seeing as I doubt the fool will be of much use" Hiei glanced over at the over confident human.

"Oh shut up Hiei, this'll be a chance for you to show off for your new girlfriend' Kuwabara laughed as they walked into the ring.

"I fight for the sake of proving my strength nothing more nothing less" he wanted that to be abundantly clear.

"Whatever I…Hey wait where's Yukina, and Keiko and Raven all of them cept Raven's red headed friend are M.I.A. Are they off painting their nails somewhere?" Kuwabara scowled. "Hey you. Where's-"

"Shut up fool and focus on the task at hand" Hiei was frustrated and tense looking over to the empty seats where Rave and his sister were to be seated only bothered him more. '_Where are they'_ Hiei saw the bewilderment on Connors face as he heard Hiei's voice in his mind.

'_How the hell are you-'_

'_Where are they'_ Hiei repeated as he turned to stare down his competition.

'_Raven said they needed help and one of us had to stay here and then they went off some place I don't know where to._'

'_You let them go? Their safer here than anywhere else on this island if they get injured I'll make sure that you are too'_

Shishi rolled the dice that determined who would fight whom the first match would be between Hiei and Makintaro.

--Outside the arena, a nearby forest--

Raven felt a dull pain in her right arm it didn't bother her greatly but when she looked over at her friends she noticed that aside from Cheri all the girls were clutching their right arms. 'So you guys are feeling it too?" She clutched her fist tight witch relived some of the pain.

"What is it? Some kind of demon trick? Are we going to be ok?" Keiko panicked.

"We'll be fine but I think we should stay here it'd be stupid to go further into the woods" And with that they stopped waiting like sitting ducks in the middle of the forest. For a while nothing changed, until there was a swift pain felt in the gut of all four girls. Raven doubled over she could hear her friends cry 

out a felling of hurt swelled over her whole body. "Damn" She coughed. "Yuknia Shizuru Keiko get close together hold hands whatever needs to be done for Yukina to be able to use her healing powers on you guys. It'll still hurt like a bitch but it'll help" She clenched her eyes shut and bit her tongue to keep from screaming she could feel blood in her mouth.

--In the arena--

Kuro Momotaro had deflected Hiei's sword blade breaking it into pieces, he landing some hard blows into Hiei's small frame, Hiei got up he was determined to defeat this mediocre fighter with fancy armor. "Ahh." Kuwabara called out.

'What is it?" Kurama turned to his friend.

"I don't know me and Yukina kind of got this mental bond thing between us. I just got the feeling that she's hurting." Hiei glanced back at the oaf. His sister was hurting and he could do nothing about it, they had to win the semi finals quick so he could go save her.

--Outside the arena--

"What's going on?" Botan cried.

"The demon" Raven paused to cringe. "He must've connected our spiritual energy with the guy's whatever pain their feeling we're feeling." Raven was leaning against a tree to keep herself from falling over she wasn't surrounded by the orb of Yukina's energy that was dulling the pain enough to keep the human bodies of Keiko and shizuru from tearing apart Raven kept away because the less people Yukina had to focus on the more healing could take place. Minutes seemed like hours and hours like days Yukina was growing faint, Keiko and Botan had passed out and Shizuru and Raven were fighting to keep conscious.

"Damnit we can't do anything. Just sit here and watch these guys cry out in pain" Eli punched the tree Raven was leaning against.

"Want to help?" Raven looked up with tired eyes. "I won't be much help so hurt and all so I'm going to transfer all my energy to Yukina so she can keep going. Way to go yukina by the way!" Raven smiled up at the small girl whose hands were shaking with fatigue. "So just watch over us ok. I'm going to be out like a light just make sure we don't wind up dead". Eli and Cheri nodded with pity in their eyes. Raven struggled to get to her feet, stumbling over to Yukina she put her hands on the ice demon's shoulders and let her energy course into her. Raven quickly collapsed to the floor.

--Arena--

The fight was won. Team Urameshi would advance to the finals to fight team Toguro but there were other pressing matters at hand. The fighters jogged up into the stands ignoring the taunts of the crowd. Hiei was the first to reach Connor he punched him hard, his right eye began to swell. "Come on you 

incompetent we need to find them" He dragged Connor by the collar as he followed the faint trace of Yukina's energy. They eventually found them in a clearing not far away from the arena.

"Oh thank goodness you're here I couldn't hold on much longer" Yukina's voice cracked with pain she collapsed to the ground once she knew that fight was over and the pain had ended.

"What the hell happened here?" Hiei growled.

"Yukina my love" Kuwabara ran to her side.

"Well um" Eli scratched his head as Hiei's eyes pierced through him "Apparently some demon used a trick that connected the spiritual energy of you guys and them so whatever happened to you happened to them-"Hiei went over every punch in his mind gritting his teeth at the thought of his fragile sister and his unexpecting lover feeling such hits.

"If we could've done anything we swear-"  
"Lets get them back to the hotel we can treat these wounds" Kurama delicately lifted Botan off the grass. They all brought the unconscious girls back for some well deserved rest.

--Hotel--

"Ugh" Raven didn't open her eyes everything hurt too badly; she slowly sat up every muscle begging her not to. "Keiko Yukina Shizuru" she cried out as her eyes shot open like she had just woken up from a horrible dream.

"Hn they'll survive just like you" Hiei had been watching her sleep guarding her, nothing else would hurt her he promised.

"Hiei. You found us" Raven smiled a sigh of relief flowing over her.

"Fool you could've gotten yourself killed. What were you thinking" He stood up angry.

"That if we had staid you might have too" She sat up fully, wincing as she did so. "I know your mad but-" She stopped when she saw Hiei walk over to the window. "I'm sorry for getting in trouble but I swear-"

"I'm not angry at you fool." He sneered. "This is my, our fault we make you women moving targets we put you in danger. I told myself I wouldn't let those sleazy demons hurt you and I failed, miserably" He grunted as he punched at the nearest wall. "Go home" he sighed.

"What?"

"Go home where you'll be safe' _'I was selfish in allowing her to stay'_. Raven tried to stand up but she teetered and almost fell, Hiei caught her, she hugged him tight.

"I didn't love you because you're safe, idiot" She laughed hugging him tighter still, she needed him so bad she couldn't go home now.

"You said it out loud" He had heard her clearly say she loved him before she had only spoken it when they spoke telepathically.

"I know so sue me" She grinned a soft grin. Hiei pulled away from the hug leaving Raven standing there awkwardly.

"Fool do you mean it or are you just saying that on a whim" He stared at her with a deathly serious face.

"I've loved you for a while Hiei, at least I think I'm not so good with my feelings and such. And all this time I was afraid to say it" She shrugged she for some reason felt hurt that he was questioning her that he didn't believe her.

"Hn. Afraid of a word, why?" Hiei watched her; he had done something wrong 'how do I make this tight what should I do. He went in to kiss her but she pulled away_. 'she knows I worse with feelings than her, I barely have any. What's going on?'_

"It's not just a word" She snapped. "It's a feeling a very strong feeling. Something that I had never felt before, it scared me. I felt so weak and vulnerable and I was right to think you'd never love me back and that hurt. That's why I had decided not to tell you" She walked to the door she needed some air. He pulled her back.

"Then what changed your mind?" He was so confused. '_This simple word… feeling it's hurting her. I thought love was a good thing. I knew I'd never understand it'_ He was frustrated on edge he had been the cause of her pain twice in one day.

"It doesn't really matter now" She shrugged pulling away from Hiei's clutch he knew he had to do something.


	7. what to say

I don't own anyone you know…duh

But he didn't do anything he just watched as she sadly left room. "Try not to die ok?" She didn't even turn he only heard her voice as she got rather away. How had things gone so wrong? Just earlier that day she had left with a sparkling smile on her face. Now she looked like a close friend had died. He wanted to go after her but his pride would not allow it. _'Hn. I will not go after her like a lost puppy. This is what happens when feelings get involved. Where the hell is she going anyway?'_ He stared at the door a while before getting to his feet not to go after Raven to do the only thing he was certain to him, train, fight, win, survive. Fighting was difficult it was dangerous but Hiei understood it. Raven, Love were both dangerous and difficult but he couldn't get his head around either.

Raven didn't know where she was walking but she had to get away, as far away from Hiei's eyes as she could, her body still ached terribly from earlier that day, she winced with every step but it didn't matter she had a feeling of numbness, she felt as though her body and mind were completely detached. _'Why am I taking this so hard? I knew Hiei didn't love me. How could he? How could anyone?'_ She clenched her fists as she felt tears brim in her eyes. _'I was meant to be alone I really was. I just need to get used to that. Get it through my thick mushy skull'_ She bit her lip. Hiei hadn't rejected her, hadn't said that they were through, he didn't even say that he minded her love, but it didn't matter Raven felt crushed. When Hiei referred to love as just a word she wondered if maybe he was right, that love wasn't really anything at all, just some flowery thing for human romance novels. It was disheartening. Raven had always hoped someone would love her, hoped someone could, but to think that love was…just a word made everything seem hollow. She heard rustling in the grass behind her. '_Is Hiei following me? I can't out run him damnit. The sneaky little bastard I'll clock him when he gets here'_ She turned around. "Listen Hiei I know I'm being an over sensitive bit… Yuknia?" Raven watched the small blue haired apparition appear from the darkness of the night.

"Hello there. I hope you don't mind, I followed you" She had such a warm smile for an ice demon.

'Well no but why… why did you follow me?" Raven just blinked she felt very lost and though she had gone off to be alone from everyone Yukina's presence made her calm.

"Well when you left you seemed so angry. Did you and Hiei get in a fight?" She had such a soft voice she was resembled a snowflake waiting to melt.

"I guess" _'it was like we were having two separate fights that we were just shouting at one another. He wanted me to go home and I… hell I don't even know what I wanted'_ Raven's face was scrunched like she had bit into a lemon and was pissed at it.

"When you left you seemed so… sad. I just hate to see one of my friends unhappy"

"Friends you just met me"

"Well you've been nothing but nice to me since we met I guess I just considered us friends" There was a questioning tone in her voice.

"Well I'd like that. You're a very sweet girl Yukina" Raven tried to give a smile but it quickly slipped off her face.

"Me too." Yukina's smile was far more genuine and long lasting. "Oh please tell me what's wrong you seem like you're going to cry" even with a smile her voice couldn't hide her emotion, her concern.

"Tell me. Do you. Do you think love is real, like a real thing that someone can feel?" Raven's eyes looked like they were searching for something to hold onto something to calm them.

"Very much so. I believe love is the cornerstone for everything the good the bad and the ugly." Yukina nodded confidently.

"I'm not so sure. I'm not so sure it exists and it makes me feel so…so nothing, every things blank, like I woke up from a coma and I don't know what to do where to go, who I am." Raven looked down at her feet. _'I need to go, go home, I need to be alone'_ She gave a heavy sigh.

"Did you tell Hiei you loved him?' Yukina watched the poor witch squirm in her boots.

"I guess" Raven shrugged.

"You guess. I'm sorry I don't understand?"

"I said it" She paused "and I meant it!' She scrambled to get the words out, that was a key point. "But I don't know once I, you know said it, Hiei made a remark and it's like I took it back. It was something so small that sent me off walking in the dark that now I don't even know why I said it. Hell maybe I didn't mean it" she wanted to cry but like Hiei she was to proud for that _'I won't be a sad puppy licking my wounds. I won't'_

"If you didn't mean it I doubt you'd be feeling so bad" Yukina shook her head.

"You should be a therapist you know" Raven scoffed.

"Just some friendly advice is all. What did Hiei say that made you so sad?"

"He said that why would I be afraid a word. He said love was a word. I explained to him that it was a feeling he might have gotten it, might not have by then I was already upset. I'm a fool"

"A fool in love perhaps. You've pent up all these emotions for a very long time I imagine. Letting them out now you feel empty and confused like an animal let into the wild to run free but nowhere to go"

"That's all well and good. Very philosophical. You sure you're not just reading fortune cookie slips to me? Anyway point is, knowing that I have nowhere to go from here doesn't help me in the slightest point is, I'm lost now like an idiot, who gets lost in their own head. I'll tell you who, nut jobs" Raven vented.

"well I hate to burst you bubble but what you're feeling isn't just for nut cases or even just for you we all feel that way sometimes. We all get lost"

"Well what do I do now?"

"I can't tell you what to do Raven. But, if you're really in love it's not going away, you'll always feel it. It'll always tug at your heart. Maybe instead of going over in your mind what could go wrong, you should jump in head first and see what will go right. You can't learn love from a distance it's an intimate emotion one that needs to be embraced without inhabitation."

"Huh. Well I'm sold any problems I have I'm coming to you, god you've got a lot of smart things to say Yukina" Raven grinned, Yukina blushed. _'Just more flowery words. Why is this so confusing damnit why can't love be more straight forward? I just want to know what love is and what I need to do with it'_ Her mind was working hard to try to solve the rubix cube that is love.

"I hope I helped. News of you and Hiei being a couple was surprising but looking back it should've been obvious. You're good for each other and I wish you two only the best. Talk to him won't you?" Yukina tried to judge by Raven's demeanor how she was feeling but she seemed as confused as ever though not as upset as before. "Hiei's been very nice to me so I feel a close attachment to him" '_if you only knew'_ Raven gave a small chuckle. And this morning even when Yuske teased him I could see that being around you made him happy. Between you and me I think he loves you too. You know as well as anybody that Hiei's very guarded so he might not come outright with it but you'll be able to know if he does" Yukina ended her sermon on Raven's dilemma. "Will you come back inside?"

"No not right now I...I still need to clear my head a bit" Raven shook her head.

"Well I'll see you later then. Don't frown raven. Things will solve themselves" Yukina waved as she headed back to the hotel. Raven turned away and walked farther into the random direction she had chosen.

--At the shore of break neck island--

"Your bad attitude isn't going to ruin my day because I found my secret weapon my totally fresh bad guy slicing and dicing mega awesome super sword" Kuwabara gloated excitedly to a mourning Yuske.

"Do you think it's possible that you could shut up?" Hiei appeared from behind a stone wall his eyes glowing red like coals.

"Hey Hiei" Yuske greeted the demon unenthusiastically.

'You really shouldn't sneak up on someone who's holding the world's most powerful sword. Ahhh Eww Eww! What the heck happened to your arm" Kuwabara cringed at the sight of Hiei's bruised and bloodied arm.

"It wouldn't obey when I gave it a specific command so I decided it needed to be punished" Hiei looked into his palm the pain would be worth it, he would not allow himself to be defeated, not if there was 

anything in him that could help it. He had to win he had to survive. When this hell was over he could fight at his on leisure, on his terms there was only one more task at hand before he could go home, to Raven's window sill where he was content_. 'Tonight it must be resolved tonight. I need absolutely no distractions when the sun rises my only focus can be victory. I will find her tonight, fix this.'_ This day had been a very tiring one and Hiei had nothing to look forward to a far more brutal day in his near future.

"Ok he's weird. Too much information for me" Kuwabara laughed nervously. The group dispersed quickly after that to deal with the few hours before the fight as they chose.

--At a different shore on break neck island--

Raven lied on a rock staring up at the stars hoping for either a sign that told her what to do or a meteor to crash on her and end her horrible confusing existence. "I need you to bandage my arm for me. I'd do it myself but I want wards on it to keep the dragon truly under wraps. No one on this island is better with wards than you" Hiei stood behind her looking over the lanky girl whose eyes were gazing into nothingness.

"Putting a talisman in a boot is different than holding back a dragon. But I'll do my best. Did you bring bandages or do I need to go back to the hotel?" Raven didn't turn her head to see Hiei or his scared arm.

"Hn. Here" He threw a bundle of bandages and talisman notes at her. Raven sat up organizing the materials to her liking and only then did she turn to Hiei, she didn't dare look at his face but at her arm, she let out a small gasp.

"Hiei what the hell did you do shove your hand in a lawn mower? Holy cow you really did a number. Well get over here idiot and I'll try to patch you up best I can." She began to wrap the bandages first over her fingers then slowly up his arm. "You know over this past year I've gotten pretty good at this remember that night in October you fell while fighting that-" She had been trying to fill the silence so as to ignore the topic all together but as she knew it would, it failed.

"I remember. You would look at me then" He noted pulling his arm away from her forcing her to look into his face. "Not now? Hn. Raven I didn't know this w...love thing meant so much to you "He wouldn't crawl back to her she needed to help them through this as well.

"It meant a lot but I kind of blew it out of proportion Hiei. I'm sorry" She was willing to apologize for the way she overreacted.

"Explain it to me. It's when two people who are mates care about each other?" He chose his words carefully looking at her for guidance.

'Yes, they care about them a lot, more than they care about most other people. Love means that you want someone to be part of your life for quite some time" Raven pulled Hiei's arm back so she could finish bandaging him. Hiei watched her delicately dress his wounds, being ever so careful not to be sloppy not to miss a bit of his skin. When she tied it off he made a fist moving his arm to make sure it would work for him during battle. He took his bandaged a hand and cupped her face within his palm he 

looked into her eyes studying her. "It's not going to fall to pieces Hiei" She put a hand over his. 'If I die tomorrow and she thinks I don't...love her we'll both be damned forever' He kissed her softly pulling back to see what expression was on her face.

"Will it make you smile if I said I love you? That scowl is getting quite old"

"You do it much better Hiei" She grinned.

"Hn" He removed his hand from her face and placed it on her back leaning her down on the rock, his hands above her shoulders he held himself over her. "Fool yes or no?" He waited impatiently for her answer.

"Only if you want to" Raven bit her lip. Hiei moved so that Raven was on top of him their warm bodies pressed together in contrast to the cold air.

"I don't want to say it" Hiei watched her eyes sadden. With no warning he bit her where her shoulder met her neck digging his sharp demon teeth into her flees. He could hear her whimper in pain as he let go, he gave her a hard lip crushing kiss before running his hand over the spot some blood smearing over his fingers he licked it off. "You always taste like hot tea" He gave a devilish grin.

"What the fuck was that?" She panted she had involuntarily wrapped her arms tight around Hiei's frame digging her fingernails into his back.

"I marked you" He stated nonchalantly before kissing her again, she was getting dizzy still in shock from the hard bite and adrenalin filled kisses.

"W...What?"

"Hn. You've been with the humans too long. When a demon picks a mate as theirs, the one they want for as long as that mate is alive. They mark them. I want you now and tomorrow and as long as you live which with all the wondering on dangerous islands might not be so long. I'm taking a gamble that I can tolerate your annoying ways for that long" He ran his hands through her hair he liked the almost stupefied look on her face.

"But you said you didn't love me" Her face got sad again as she collected her thoughts she ran her hand over the mark. Hiei closed his fist among Raven's red hair pulling her down for another kiss. When they pulled away Hiei looked up at her a lost look on his face as well. Raven was about to get up when.

"Wait" Hiei sighed "Hn impatient fool" words swirled in his head. He needed to find a way to break it to her.


	8. window

I don't own anyone you know…duh

Raven stared down at the demon; she couldn't take much more of this. "Hn. I don't love anything how many times do I have to say it, love is a weak emotion! I refuse to be weak like you and those humans you call friends" The two sat up. Raven nodded she wouldn't blow up at him like last time though her irrational side was begging to do so.

"Right." She paused before looking at him, Hiei seemed angry. "Did I do something wrong?"

"Hn. Coming here."

"Well I thought-"

"You thought wrong. You're nothing but a distraction. I should be off fighting somewhere and I'm stuck here listening to you lament over womanly feelings"

"Hey you came to me, to bandage up your stupid arm" Raven was losing her cool she could feel it _'insensitive bastard. One minute we're close so close the next we're just close to ripping each other's heads off.'_

"Hn. Well I got what I needed then" Hiei got up from his spot and stared at her for a minute it seemed as though he didn't like what he saw because then he turned to leave.

"So what now? You mark me and then split? What the hell am I supposed to do Hiei?" She stood up she was downright pissed at that point.

"Hn. Stay out of my way. Get off this island what you chose to do beyond that is up to you I don't really care" And he began to walk off.

"I hate you as much as I love you Hiei Jaganshi. You've got a lot of nerve to do this to me I-"

"You did this to yourself don't blame others for your misfortunes"

"So what do I do about this ugly bite on my arm huh?" She ran over to him and forcefully turned him around.

"Foolish girl I meant what I said you're mine" He sneered.

"No, fuck that I'm not yours I'm not anybody's but especially not yours. I don't know what it is about you Hiei that I keep coming back. And before you say it I know I'm a fool and I know it's my fault so shove it. And I just don't get it, what am I doing wrong why don't you like me back, I love you Hiei I really do but sometimes it seems that you wish you didn't know me" Her voice progressed to a very sad tone.

"Hn. I'd make my life a whole lot easier" he shrugged as he walked away from the broken girl. She sat down at the rock face she was standing on after cursing Hiei with every obscenity she knew she stormed back to the hotel. _'I won't be his lap dog. If he wants to treat someone like a five dollar whore he can go _

_to Cheri'_ She opened the door assuming that everyone was asleep she creped over to her bed taking her belongings and forcefully cramming them in her backpack.

"Staying over with Hiei tonight?" Cheri whispered hoarsely from the bed room floor, Raven could tell she was hung over.

"No. I never want to look at his sorry mug ever again" raven spat.

"Can you two be stable for like six minutes fighting, happy, fighting, happy I'm tired just thinking about it" Cheri had a hand to her forehead.

"Oh we're stable. We're totally stable we've come to a mutual agreement that we don't give a shit about each other. I was just so stupid to-" '_He's a stable asshole'_ she wasn't even thinking straight enough to even come up with a witty insult. Raven didn't even noticed that at that point she was no longer packing her stuff but the hotel room's furnishings, she caught herself before trying to cram her bag with the bedside lamp.

"Is that a hicky?" Cheri interrupted her.

"What? Oh shit that. No it's not a hicky it's a-"

"He marked you" Cheri's eyes widened. "That's like a permanent hicky" Cheri gave a small chuckled then winced as her head throbbed.

"Yes well I'm sure there's some elective surgery I can get done to remove it. Cheri I-"

"Damn you're in a big fight. What the hell did he do?" Cher frowned. "Did he sleep with the slut down the hall? She's got stripper shoes and a fish tail thing, well I have stripper shoes but that's beside the point is-"

"I wouldn't be surprised I bet he marked her too" Raven sighed her anger was cooling and her sadness was washing over her. "He just wants people to have" She snorted she threw her bag over her shoulder and started out the door.

"Hold up where are you going? Tomorrow's the big fight. Then we're done we can go home."

"I'm getting out of Hiei's way, off the island and somewhere that I can be alone" Raven sighed the lack of sleep was wearing her thin.

"What about all of us, you're just going to leave us here? I mean a boats coming after the fight but still we're stranded here with all these angsty teens…and Kurama well that's not so bad but-"

"Please shut up. I don't want to be mean but I'm, I just want to be alone I don't want to talk, to you or Yukina or Hiei talking won't change the fact that I still love him and he still thinks of me as a weakling" Raven almost cried. "I'll be waiting when you guys get home. I'll make something real good for dinner whatever you want. I just can't stay here anymore it's tearing me up" Raven shook her head. Cheri for once didn't have anything to say, she didn't pop her gum she just looked at her friend even with her raging hangover she was focused only on Raven, she had always been the cool calm collected one that would keep them from getting into crap they couldn't handle. But now she needed a friend and Cheri didn't know how to help her. She just put her hand on top of Raven's head and scruffed up her hair.

"Don't tell me to shut up loser. Alright we'll see you at home. I'd like waffles for dinner"

"You hate waffles" Raven smiled.

"But you love them like their going out of style and nothing cheers a girl up like some food. So just don't set the house on fire or get arrested while we're gone. I wouldn't want to miss out on the fun" Cheri grinned.

"Thanks" Raven nodded softly as she left the room. She walked very slowly; she was weighed down with thoughts.

--Flash back--

He was asleep, raven was awake listening to the crickets outside and Hiei's light breathing.

"Fool?" He murmured his face still looked deep in slumber.

"Yes?" She nuzzled her face by the nape of his neck.

"Don't please don't" His face wrinkled slightly.

"Don't what?" She moved her head back maybe that bothered him.

"Don't close your window. Don't shut me out" He shifted slightly squirming in the covers.

"I won't, I won't ever close this window Hiei I promise" She whispered in his ear kissing him softly on the cheek.

"Please don't shut me out. I'm cold Raven I'm cold damnit. Please don't leave me out here. I promise I won't snap at you again. You're too easily riled fool" He moved again. He was dreaming or having a nightmare one of the two.

"Me?" Raven shook her head a smile on her face even though she knew he probably didn't hear her.

"I need to be here. I can't go anywhere else. I need you fool who else will take me in. I don't want to be alone again-" Raven looked at him shocked. She knew he must be dreaming he would never say such words allowed.

"Hiei" She nudged him awake, she felt a bit awkward listening in to his private thoughts.

"Damnit what? Can't you let a man sleep" He sat up in bed a hazy scowl on his face

"You were having a nightmare" She replied softly. He just looked at her an odd kind of fear on his face. "I promise Hiei" She kissed him allowing him to take over to make the kiss more harsh and passionate. "It'll always be open whether you chose to step in or not it'll never close" She grinned his tense body seemed to relax he pulled her into an embrace. She knew he wouldn't feel cold that night, that both of them would feel like they were on fire. And she wanted that feeling to last.

--End of flash back--

By the time that memory faded she was at their boat, she watched as waves crashed. "I won't break my promise Hiei it will be open I won't leave you alone in the cold that's a horrible feeling. But maybe you thought my heart was like that window, always open and free for you to enter and leave at anytime. It doesn't work that way" her voice croaked. "It's time that I closed my heart. I won't be your fool forever" She ran her fingers over the mark he had left on her as she watched the sun rise.

--Hiei Pov--

Hiei had two routes he could take. He could go tell her that he did love her; at least he thinks he did and bask in having her at his side but he'd be putting her in danger...again. Or he could make her upset, have her go home and try to patch things up when the tournament was over, she'd be safe and if he did lose the fight then she would still have a head start when running from Toguro who had sworn the death of team Urameshi's loved ones. He would risk losing her for life to keep from losing her in death he had promised to protect her. He had marked her, she was his, she was his to protect and care for and _'Love'_ he could now admit it at least to himself. He loved her so much that even if she didn't love him back he would still watch over her, still want her. That's why he had to mark her before he set flame to what they had, so she would know always that he was with her for good and for bad.

"Hn. I don't love anything how many times do I have to say it, love is a weak emotion! I refuse to be weak like you and those humans you call friends" The two sat up. Hiei could feel himself start to free fall he wanted to take it back but it was too late, it was now or never he would save her from Toguro, from himself she deserved someone better than him, she was marked by Hiei Jaganshi but if she chose to be happy with someone else he wouldn't be surprised and he'd try to be happy for her_. 'One of us should be happy' _

"Right." She paused before looking at him, he saw the hurt in her eyes but he would ignore it just like he was ignoring his own emotions.

"Hn. Coming here." _'I want you to stay!'_ His heart yelled. _'But that stupid demon heart of mine is what got me into trouble in the first place. I need to start following my fighter's instincts'_ he coached himself.

"Well I thought-"

"You thought wrong. You're nothing but a distraction. I should be off fighting somewhere and I'm stuck here listening to you lament over womanly feelings" He cut her off quick saying what would be predicted from a cold hearted demon such as himself.

"Hey you came to me remember? To bandage up your stupid arm" Raven was losing her cool he could tell by the flushed look in her face he wanted to pull her into an angry kiss, some of their best moment were sparked by an argument, though few as serious as this.

"Hn. Well I got what I needed then" Hiei got up from his spot and stared at her for a minute he let the reality of what he was doing sink in. He frowned at the fact, that was how it had to be as he turned to leave.

"So what now? You mark me and then split? What the hell am I supposed to do Hiei?" She stood up she was downright pissed at that point. He looked at the mark he had made the skin was a bright pinkish color. She didn't get it, that mark was a sign of devotion_. 'She'd never understand and this would all be for shit if I explained it to her'_

"Hn. Stay out of my way. Get off this island what you chose to do beyond that is up to you I don't really care" And he began to walk off. _'Be safe fool, go home, live a life where no demons will threaten you on my behalf. If I'm involved with you this will be one of many messes you'll get yourself tangled into, can't stay out of trouble can you? I'll be at your window when I come back. If you take me back I swear I'll protect you from anything. If you won't I'll still protect you. From a distance' _His mind rambled on with incoherent thoughts

"I hate you as much as I love you Hiei Jaganshi. You've got a lot of nerve to do this to me I-"She_ still loves me? I must have heard her wrong; I swear that's what she said. Hates me too, hell that's to be expected. Why did she have to say it today why did the fool tell me today that she loved me? If she didn't I wouldn't have to take such drastic measures now that we love each other I can take no chances if she gets hurt I swear all hell will break loose.'_

"You did this to yourself don't blame others for your misfortunes" he didn't know where all this was coming from but boy did it sound convincing.

"So what do I do about this ugly bite on my shoulder huh?" She ran over to him and forcefully turned him around.

"Foolish girl I meant what I said you're mine" He sneered. Her touch was electric _'just leave me alone. Do I have to write it out in blood?'_

"No, fuck that I'm not yours I'm not anybody's but especially not yours. I don't know what it is about you Hiei that I keep coming back. And before you say it I know I'm a fool and I know it's my fault so shove it. And I just don't get it, what am I doing wrong why don't you like me back, I love you Hiei I really do but sometimes it seems that you wish you didn't know me" Her voice progressed to a very sad tone.

"Hn. I'd make my life a whole lot easier" he shrugged as he walked away from the broken girl. _'That's not a lie it would. But it'd be a boring life and Raven isn't boring.' _He watched her from the trees knowing she was too angry to sense his energy. He followed her back to the hotel room but once she stepped inside he just lingered. He was lost. Could he talk to Kurama about this? _'No right now I need to clear this from my head and focus on wining tomorrow.' _He calmly walked the hall, eyes closed, he 

neatly tucked away all feelings, all emotions, all thoughts that did not apply to his dragon, his opponent or his goal. He could get a little sleep, he didn't really need it. _'What the hell'_ He shrugged it wouldn't hurt him to be rested; this day had been too long too stressful.

--Dream--

"Idiot I hate the snow why'd you drag me out here" Raven's face was rosy in color, her teeth chattering her eyes tired, he glanced back at her as she followed behind her hair was disheveled it's red color popped against the white scenery.

"Hn. Fool because I don't want to be cooped inside" His foot prints were light in the snow; he could feel the flakes nestling in his hair. Then he felt a blow to the back of his head, a cold feeling running down his neck.

"Ha ha. I win" Raven laughed her eyes filled with life for a moment or two her hands in the air. He scowled he'd show her he crumpled up snow in his small hands and went to throw it. But instead of snow, Hiei's dragon scorched her pinning her to the ground dismantling her.

"What?" He looked down at his palms what had happened? he flickered over to her side as the flames died down. The memory from the previous winter had meshed with Hiei's thoughts about the match causing a hellish dream.

"I promised Hiei to keep the window open I promised I'd be at the house when you got back. Why would you do this why would you hurt me Hiei?" She yelled out in pain her eyes clenched shut.

"I...I'm sorry" He tried to help her up but she flinched away from him.

'No you're not, you're selfish, and you're a liar. I'm going to close the window Hiei you're not invited in my home anymore, not in my life" She yelled.

"Raven" He hated being so weak, falling to pieces over some stupid girl, but he couldn't help it.

"Watch out!" She pushed Hiei out of the way, a battle axe, Bui's battle axe had been thrown and she had sacrificed herself for him.

"Why?" He watched the snow melt as blood pooled around her.

"Idiot I love you. Don't be such a pansy about it. Where's the Hiei I know the snarky smartass? won't you hold my hand Hiei I know it's not your thing. But I feel so alone so cold Hiei please" Her voice grew soft and distant.

"Fool don't die don't leave me here in this human world with these simple minded creatures. I love you alright I said it" He clenched her hand with one of his; his other held his katana he looked around for Bui he would make him pay. He felt a small puff of cold hit his face, snow, it melted quickly on his skin.

"I win" She smiled sleepily closing her eyes.

--End of dream--

"Hiei" Kurama nudged him out of his sleep looming above the small fire demon. Hiei wished Raven had been beside him to wake him from that horrid dream but he shook his head today was the day, Bui would pay. "You were having a nightmare were you not?" Kurama watched as Hiei slid his boots on fumbling slightly.

"How much did you hear?" Hiei scowled.

"Hear?" Kurama looked puzzled, though in truth he had heard the majority of the dream but knew his friend would be ashamed to know that his feelings had been revealed. They met up with kuwabara and Yuske at the main door to their room.

"Let's pick up the girls first. I need to see Yukina before my big fight, she's my motivation you know" Kuwabara laughed, Hiei threw up a bit in his mouth. They walked to the girl's room Kuwabara knocked feverishly.

"Someone needs to get him a leash" Hiei scoffed. "And a muzzle" he added.

"So boys are you ready?" Botan greeted them at the door. The girls Eli and Connor were all standing behind her.

"Ready as we're going to be" Yuske shrugged.

"Let's go" Kuwabara took Yukina's hand to walk forward.

"Wait. Raven. Where is she?" Yukina frowned.

'I don't know I haven't seen her all morning" Keiko shrugged. Hiei knew where she was, back in her ugly purple house in her ugly room, with her closed window. He noticed Cheri scowling at him. Did she know? Would she tell everyone? It didn't really matter it was better that they thought of him as a heartless bastard it's what he was.

"You know us demons. We hate staying in one place for too long" Cheri shrugged. "Speaking of that I want to get out of this hell hole let's get a move on". Hiei didn't know why she did that but he was thankful that she didn't elaborate.

The teams were staring each other down, staring down their fates. The first match was Kurama vs. Karasu. The girls cheered from the stands much to the dismay of the demons around them.

"Damnit if they start a riot Raven you'll have to save their sorry asses" Yuske shouted into the bleachers. Raven nodded a small smile on her face she stood next to their line of seats.

"Fair enough". And then her eyes caught Hiei's.


	9. can't leave

I don't own anyone you know…duh

'_What the hell are you doing here fool? '_He tried to hide his disbelief, a very difficult task. His plan had backfired. After all of the night's events she had staid, she was standing up there, a smug look on her face. As much as he had fought it he did want her to be there, he didn't care that she was in danger. She trusted him to protect her, and he wouldn't let her down.

'_Watching the tournament, duh. Now focus idiot'_ she rolled her eyes a smile on her face.

--Flash back--

The sky was a peachy color as the sun peaked over the horizon it had been a half an hour since she had reached the boat, she just stood there frozen unable to move un able to leave break neck island. '_Damn jerk. What was I thinking trying to love a wild demon? What was I thinking when I thought I could love at all? What's wrong with me?'_ She stared down at her palms _'this stupid girl with witch's blood in her veins was not wanted by her own community, I'm not wanted here, I'm not wanted anywhere'_ She bit her lip to keep from crying. '_Well fuck it; what do I have to lose by staying? Hiei can't break up with me for a second time, been there done that. I told Cheri that I can't stay, but now I can't leave. Can't leave my friends, Yuske kuwabara kurama they're all fighting for their lives too.'_ She couldn't leave because she didn't want things to change; she wanted this day to be over with so they could all go home they could all go back to the way they were. '_I won't leave. Ready or not guys here I come' _First she started to run to the arena but then she stopped. "I should probably change clothes first this is pretty rank" she scoffed running to the hotel instead.

--End of flash back--

'_hn you're almost as think headed as the_ oaf' they both stared closely at Kurama and Karasu as the fight began.

'_what fun would it be if I just rolled over and played dead. You marked me Hiei and maybe it's you that doesn't really get what that means. You're stuck with me._' She sighed.

"You ok?" Shizuru nudged Raven in the shoulder.

"Huh? Yeah I'm fine" Raven nodded. The mental conversation ended there.

Kurama had killed karasu with one of his blood thirsty plants but didn't do so before the count of ten and consequently he lost the fight. The arena was filled with chants and cheers for team Toguro.

"No one seems to be taking into account our moral victory here. At least everyone on our team is still alive" Kuwabara muttered.

"You just don't get it" The elder Toguro hissed, the crowd grew quiet.

"Oh you all shut up for the shoulder monkey" Kuwabara yelled angrily.

"You observation is as always short sighted and ultimately incorrect". Hiei glared over at the man perched on his brother's shoulder, between his voice and kuwabara's Hiei didn't know who he wanted to kill first. Raven saw Hiei's expression and somehow she knew, he'd be fighting next, he couldn't contain the dragon or his desire to fight any longer. She held her breath hoping she would not have to bury the demon bellow her.

'Hey what's that supposed to mean?" Kuwabara scratched his head.

'Even if by cruel cosmic joke you survive your matches you forget that each champion gets a wish' a smile curved over the hunched demon's lips. "Once our team wins and mine is rewarded I'll wish for the death of all of your friends" He pointed straight at them a glowing tint in his eyes. Hiei clutched his fists there was no choice they had to win not only to save their lives but those they cared about.

"Hey Raven high five. If they all die and Toguro get's his wish and kills all their friends and loved ones you'll be totally ok because no one loves you" Cheri exclaimed her palm in the air.

"Uh huh…Tell me what part of that is high five worthy" Raven scoffed. _'What's the point of being the only one who survives that's just a handful more funerals I'd have to attend. Good thing I like the color black'_ She glanced sadly at Hiei. '_Please don't die Hiei, you might be a god damn bastard but I can't watch you die'_ She considered getting up to leave afraid to see the horrors of battle but she stayed in her spot. _'I swear idiot if you lose I'll…I'll'_ She bit her lip _'what would I do?'_

"Does he really want us all to die?" Yukina questioned softly.

"Don't worry he's only kidding" the group tried to convince her. _'What a cruel joke it'd be. It's not a joke it's a threat, possibly a promise'_ Raven put her chin in her palms staring harder at the center of the arena.

"Want to know what I'll wish for when we beat them" Hiei had a new found confidence. "The bloody deaths of every member of that corrupt tournament committee so I'll never be pulled into one of their carnivals again" No one would be telling Hiei what to and where to be. He was a free spirit a dark broody, criminal free spirit. He would soon be sitting somewhere in the human world trees living life as he sees fit, life would be good again when he was in control again_. 'I will…We will'_ thoughts of Raven's foolish face appeared in his head_. 'we will live by our rules no one will tame us'_ he had a sly grin on his face. The elder Toguro stepped forward allowing team urameshi to decide who would die at his feet first. Bui stepped forward his armor clinking loudly as he moved.

"Oh Bui I wasn't expecting you to step forward so soon.' The elder Toguro stepped back allowing the giant to pass by him and enter the ring.

'Let me go with this guy" Kuwabara flexed his muscles.

"So do you want to be buried in that or something decent' Koenma rolled his eyes. "Do you want a grave or a tomb" he continued to taunt the boy.

"Yuske I planned on taking the thug with the sunglasses for myself. But after what happened to Genkai I believe vengeance belongs to you. 'Hiei stated.

"Thank you"

"Hn. But this thug will do just as well" He sneered waiting for the big man to get into the ring. Hiei had claimed Bui as his fight before it even started the vivid dream from the morning had plagued him; he would defeat Bui to get peace of mind. _'Cocky bastard'_ Raven felt her nails dig into her palm as she clenched her fists tight, her nerves were balled tight.

"Standing at four foot ten, without his hair: Hiei. At nine feet: Bui" Juri was beginning to lay out the fight. Bui formed his battle axe above his head Hiei looked on, he seemed unimpressed.

"hn. Not a bad weapon you got there Bui but with all due respect I must say I still prefer my own" He removed his cloak. Raven grinned at what she saw. _'I did a damn good job if I do say so myself'_

'_Don't gloat fool. A trained monkey could do what you_ did' Hiei scoffed, he knew her well enough to know she was patting herself on the back it pleased him that she wasn't too worried that she must still believe he could succeed.

'_Trained monkey yes. You apparently not so much'_ She stuck out her tongue causing her friends to look at her with confusion.

"um…tongue spasms" Raven shrugged.

'_hn. Even as I fight for my life you taunt me still? There's a reason I liked you best. Only you could mock someone before they meet their maker'_ He stood waiting for Bui's next move.

'_You can only hope that you'll live long enough to do the same to me'_ Then their minds grew quiet.

"man look how tight Hiei has those bandages tied around his arm. His injuries must not be even close to healing" Kuwabara doubted the small demon could fight in that condition.

"No, you've misunderstood Hiei's true motives, the purpose of these particular bindings are not to repair" Kurama corrected. '_Always the smart one Kurama' _Raven nodded, she had covered and warded Hiei's arm well, to keep the dragon under control.

"What the hell? Then it's just there to look pretty?' Yuske scratched his head.

"Not exactly" Kurama went into deep thought wondering what Hiei's plans were.

"Ready set go!" Juri yelled. With that all talking all joking all time stood still there was only Hiei and Bui nothing else. Raven clenched her eyes shut she didn't want to watch. She felt a small hand on hers.

"Yukina" Raven murmured.

"He'll be fine. You know he will" She smiled. Raven didn't say anything didn't nod or shake her head only looked at Yukina for a moment before turning her gaze to Hiei as he fought Bui. The fight was quick paced which was as to be expected from a swift demon such as Hiei. half way through Hiei disintegrated Bui's axe with his fists of the mortal flames. _'Hn. Rid of that ugly thing one and for all'_ he sneered.

"Uh remind me never to let Hiei touch me anytime soon or like ever" Kuwabara blinked his eyes not believing how Hiei had improved.

"Right I'll make a note" Koenma sighed as the fighters continued their battle. After Bui took off his armor Hiei knew it was time to unleash the dragon.

"Hn so it takes a lot more than that to bang you up. Well here comes a lot more" he first tore off the wards then began to unravel the bandages. '_Well there goes all my hard work' _Raven tried to be light hearted but she could feel it, how the end was near and she felt her heart sink into her stomach_. 'Hiei you idiot I… I love you. Don't die idiot'_ she felt her breath get caught in her throat her pulse quicken she was more frightened than she had ever been.

"Time is wasting lets go ahead and finish" Bui grew impatient.

'Hn. Quiet fool I don't have to be told to hurry up. It's in my nature." Hiei scoffed the lengthy bandages flowing to the floor. "It' been pulling at the bandages for some time" He glanced up at Raven who gave him an uneasy smile "I couldn't contain it for long" Fire crackled around his arm. "You're the next sacrifice to the dragon of the darkness flame" And with that it appeared the black dragon leapt from his arm out into the arena a shroud of red and black filled the air. Hiei ran at Bui full speed launching his attack. _'Now or never idiot' _Raven bit her lip. The dragon crashed into Bui but he caught it, pushing it back at Hiei crashing him into walls swallowing him whole.

"Hiei" Raven gasped turning her face away from the arena she freely let tears stream down her face. "Idiot" She tried to rub them away but they showed no signs of stopping.

"Raven-"Eli started.

"He's dead. I love Hiei I can't help it I tried not to but damnit I do, so much" She cried. "hell I said he was stupider then a trained monkey who says that? Who tells the one person who-"

'This brings out my next attack-" Hiei's voice pierced through her hysteria she turned, eyes wide open she rubbed them to make sure what she was seeing wasn't just her eyes seeing what they wanted to.

"Hiei" She gave a nervous chuckle. "He's alive" For the second time that tournament she had thought Hiei to be dead only to be pleasantly surprised. Raven hugged Eli tight, he began to turn blue, with little air getting into his lungs.

"I'd like to be alive too" he croaked. She loosened her hug and ran down to the arena wall she watched as the match continued.

"Countless centuries countless masters tried to harness the power of the darkness technique. Only I have had the courage the strength and the abandon to realize its glorious potential. I have the power of the black dragon because now I am the dragon" Hiei explained how he had not only survived the dragon, but consumed and harnessed it. Bui relentlessly tried to beat Hiei but was no longer in the same ballpark as the demon; Hiei seemed barely phased by his punches. Hiei ended the match crashing Bui into the stands.

"The second fight is over Hiei takes the point' Juri announced. Hiei jumped down from the wrecked ring, victorious. Raven let out a sigh tears still sporadically fell from her eyes, Hiei was alive _'for now'_ She gave a silly grin he would live to fight another day.

"Awesome job Hiei" Yuske gave a thumbs up.

"Yeah real awesome. How about you go about 20 yards that way and fight the rest of them" Kuwabara was a tad frightened by the demon, who outwardly disliked him, and his new power.

"That's against the rules now you cretin. Besides my attack expired. I don't know if your brains can imagine it but this attack drained a good deal of my energy' He paused to yawn. "I'll require some hibernation to get it back. Think you can manage to find a safe place for my body where it won't get stepped on?" As tired as he was he was as serious and brash as always. "Listen you two" He pointed at the two humans. "I'm trusting you two against my better judgment only because I have no other choice. Take care of the Toguro brothers. If I wake up and we've lost I swear I'll kill you all" And with that Hiei fell to the ground into a heavy slumber. He had done it he had mastered the dragon and secured his team a point.

--Dream--

"Damnit it woman just because it's broken doesn't mean you can move it anyway you please" Hiei winced.

'Oh such a cry baby. You can take on a whole group of demons just for the hell of it but you can't stand a poor girl like me twisting your leg a bit. And FYI it's not broken" She stuck out her tongue as she inspected the damage.

"Hn. Demon's don't bicker with me" He crossed his arms.

"Only try to kill you. I'll be right back I'll need two first aid kits for this mess. Don't go anywhere" She grinned.

"Oh yes very funny.' He sat up on her bed looking at how his blood was staining her sheets when he heard a strange sound. After some quick searching he found the source, Raven's cell phone, the screen read: one new text. He pushed a button and more words appeared: are you coming or what? Raven walked in and saw Hiei staring at the small device.

"Such a snoop" She snatched it back. 'You might be a thief but not in my house" She shoved it deep in her pocket.

"Where are you supposed to be?" He glanced at where the phone was buried.

"A party" She shrugged.

"Don't you usually have parties here? I should know, they're a major inconvenience how can I be around so many-"

"This party is at Eli's Aunt's place. It isn't just a drinking party" She corrected.

"Hn you people have parties for things other than alcohol" He rolled his eyes.

"It's a birthday party"

"Birthday parties. hn a waste of time much like all these other human holidays. Whose glorious birthday is it?" Hiei slouched his shoulders looking up at her with curious eyes.

"Stop being so nosey like you care" She snapped, she had all but finished his bandages.

"Hn" He scowled looking closer he could see Raven was a bit sad. "Yours?" He watched her face change. "it's your birthday, your party. Fool what are you doing here?"

"bandaging your leg." Raven shrugged a smile on her face.

"Hn. You should've told me I would've gone to kurama I just-"

"Well I thought you preferred that I did-"

"I do but, a party for a birthday without the person who-"

"Hiei I staid because I wanted to help you, parties can wait I mean they're a big waste of time. Maybe I'll get you to come with me not like you'll be doing much of anything else tonight" She kissed him on the cheek.

"Hn don't count on it" He sneered but the sneer turned into a small smile. '_She cares about me. Enough that she'd miss fun with her foolish friends, to nurse me back to health. I thought she just liked me well enough. She really cares.'_

"Fine but then that means you have to grant me a birthday wish" She grinned.

"Hn What am I a genie? what is your stupid wish?" If she had told him to steal a polar bear from the zoo he would have, he finally realized that Raven cared for him and that he truly cared for her too. She flopped down on the bed pulling his collar to turn his face kissing him passionately.

"Still think it's stupid?" She said between kisses.

--end of dream--

"He really needs to learn not to talk in his sleep" Raven sat on the floor of the locker room chuckling at the unconscious demon.

'Well I think that it's good for him to let down his guard once in a while don't you think?" Kurama questioned.

"That's why he barely sleeps, doesn't like putting his guard down doesn't like being vulnerable. Can't say I blame him" Raven shrugged remembering the countless times she had turned over in bed to see Hiei glaring a hole into the ceiling or moving outside to his tree.

"Does he let his guard down with you? If you don't mind me asking"

"Depends, Hiei let you know what he wants you to know, no more no less" Raven sighed. "But I can be a nosey pest and sometimes he caves" Raven gave a small laugh.

"You two are good for each other. When I first met you I thought Hiei was going to kill you but I see I-"

"When he first saw me he thought the same thing" Raven grinned within the first three minutes after meeting Hiei he had his sword at her throat, but he hadn't killed her, he had saved her from the harshness of the demon world and she saved him from the harshness of his own mind. 'What are you staring at?" Then it hit her. "Oh this" She ran her hand over her shoulder it still hurt a bit; she still didn't know exactly what Hiei had meant by it.

"Is there a reason you look so sad Raven?"

"Hmm. No. Hiei and I got in a fight right after he…"

"He marked you" Kurama finished the sentence for her.

"Yes and I just don't know if now he regrets it" She bit her lip.

"Hiei doesn't make decisions-"Just then Hiei began to stir.

"Where am I? How long have I been out?" Hiei sat up holding his head his mind was hazy and so was his vision.

"We're in the locker room and you've been hibernating for a little over six hours" Kurama answered politely.

"Six hours?! Well who won the tournament?" Hiei's yelled.

'I'm afraid I can't answer that one. Nothing's changed since you passed out Yuske and Kuwabara got bored and went for a walk"

"You're not making any sense!"

"It's taken time to organize since you leveled half the stadium" after Kurama finished all that could be heard was the stifled laughter of the girl sitting on the floor in the corner. _'Raven'_ He stared at her for a moment, like he didn't believe she was there.

"In the flesh." She remarked weakly, knowing that he was surprised, but not knowing what he'd do next.

"I'm going to check on Kuwabara and Yuske" Kurama made his exit.

"Listen idiot I know you told me not to come here but you know what I'm my own-"

'Shut up" Hiei sat down on the bench.

'Don't tell me to shut up. Now I'm probably only going to say this once-"

"Shut up" Hiei repeated.

'Stop telling me to-"

"Shut up fool I have something to say" Hiei sneered.

"Well say it" Raven huffed, crossing her arms.

"Hn." He looked up at her a worried look on his face. "I meant it" he nodded to Raven's hand that was still covering his mark. "I'll only say I love you once because love is a-"

"Silly and weak emotion I know I know" She rolled her eyes a broad smile on her face. He walked over to her took her hand to help her to her feet then pulled her into a hard kiss. They had missed each other so bad; they held each other close ensuring that no one would leave no one would huff off in anger. Raven finally pulled back from the kiss her face flushed, but Hiei didn't give her time to catch her breath he kissed her again.

"Fool don't ever follow me into battle like this again" He frowned when that kiss ended.

"I can hold my own idiot" She ran her hand through his starchy hair.

"I had to carry back your unconscious body from out of the brush" He sneered.

"I did that on purpose" She laughed she proceeded to kiss and nip at his neck; he pulled her over to the bench pinning her beneath him.

"I just got the official word the ring is now in place and we'll be ready to start in 30 minutes please proceed to your seats in an orderly fashion" The loud speaker announced.

"Nothing good ever comes from that cursed box" Hiei growled.

A/n probably one more chapter maybe two. I'd do another sequel but I don't know what I'd do it about since I don't like the 3rd season


	10. you've changed

"Is this one of those moments that I find hilarious and you…not so much?" Raven was gleaming, a smile plastered on her face. Hiei continued to glare at the loudspeaker, as if he could dissolve it with his eyes.

"hn. Now it's all on those idiots' shoulders." He went somber, he grew cold, and he was contemplating something deep and daunting. Raven's smile faded as she was reminded of the grim situation at hand. She walked over to Hiei placing her hand on his shoulder massaging his tensed muscle.

"You've got absolutely no trust in your teammates?" Raven chuckled.

"I trust no one. I don't trust the oaf as far as I can throw him. Maybe-"

"I Think you could throw him pretty far if yo-"Her voice was muffled by Hiei's lips. The kiss wasn't passionate it seemed sad, like a goodbye kiss, his hand combed through her hair then traced her face. Raven hugged Hiei close as they kissed when it broke she didn't look at him not knowing what kind of look would be in his eyes. "What the hell's wrong with you idiot?" She smiled. "Don't tell me you're getting sentimental" She finally turned to see him, he look angry and confused. Raven knew Hiei was in deep thought so she was trying to lighten the mood just a little. Hiei paused his shy and sad moment and a scowl reappeared in its proper place across his face.

"Don't be stupid fool-"

"You're back" Raven laughed catching Hiei in a sloppy hug.

"Would you get off me you lunatic! You're acting like that simple minded human girl. I've had enough emotions for one day" his arms crossed. "For one year" He corrected.

"Fair enough" Raven rolled her eyes. "Staring at that loudspeaker isn't going to accomplish much" Raven pointed out but her comment had fallen on deaf ears. _'Humph if I wanted to talk to a brick wall I'd talk to Kuwabara' _She huffed before letting out a sigh. _'That was mean I take it back but still-'_"Now go stand out there and look pretty that's your job now" She finally got a small reaction out of Hiei as he sneered in disapproval of the remark. She walked to his side; he looked at her waiting for the next thing she was going to say. She took his hand in hers and their fingers laced. "You gotta trust them." She squeezed his hand. "They trust you." She nudged him with her shoulder then began to tug her towards the door.

"Because when I say I'm going to do something I deliver-"

"And how" Raven laughed she stopped walking when she felt resistance on her arm she turned to see Hiei standing behind her a questioning look on his face. "Um sorry. I've been hanging around with Cheri a lot lately." Raven gave an embarrassed shrug. He continued to stare at her, no longer with puzzlement, he was simply studying her. Then without a word he began to walk again. "Hiei what-"

"You've changed." He stated bluntly not turning to look at her.

"When? How?" She stared at her feet as they walked.

"All this time Raven, you've been changing. You're not the same girl I met in the forest. You're not the girl you were before the tournament." He briefly studied her for a second time, like she was changing before his eyes. _'She even looks different.' _He noted to himself.

"I could say the same about you Jaganshi, you've changed" she sighed heavily. "Have…have we changed?" She questioned tentatively, turning to the demon whose hand was still in her loose grasp. He nodded, raven wanted him to say something anything, and he just nodded. Raven bit her lip before speaking. "I can't change back, I'm sure of that Hiei." Her voice was soft and sad.

"no. You can't." He agreed, again there was a stifling silence. "You'll continue to change you'll never be the same annoyance I knew" he felt her hand let go of his. "Hn. Fool so weak and emotional some things never change. Now whose being sentimental?" he sneered before brushing some of her red hair off of her shoulder exposing the mark he had left. "Forget already?" he saw a smile bring life to her face, he couldn't help but give a small smirk.

"cocky bastard. Still love me even though I'm not the same?"

"Hn. I'm stuck with you now so it really doesn't matter" Hiei shrugged walking down the hallway by himself he turned to see her leaned up against a wall, a huge smirk etched across her face. "You're off in the head you know that?" he scoffed.

"You love me. Wacked out brain and all" She laughed.

"If you say so" He gave a small smile. He did love her, more and more as time passed, and one of the things he loved most about her was that she loved him back.

"Don't worry I won't tell anyone, your secret's safe with me. Now go, I'm confident you'll get out of this tournament alive" She grinned warmly.

"That makes one of us" Hiei sneered in return.

"I'll be waiting Hiei" She stated as she watched Hiei go off in the direction of his teammates. Raven walked contently over to her eat in the stands. She knew at that point without a doubt Hiei loved her, it was a truly wonderful feeling. Had they not been in such a dismal situation she would've shown him her appreciation but there was no time for playing around.

"I'm glad to see you're feeling better Raven" Yukina grinned sweetly.

"Hmm? Oh yeah I'm fine" Raven smiled back a genuine smile.

"I told you everything would work out" Shizuru stated flatly. "Though you could at least pretend you're interested in the matches. I mean your friends are fighting for their lives here. This isn't exactly a place for smiles" she scoffed pushing her hair behind her ears.

Hands in his pockets watching Kuwabara hesitantly step in the ring Hiei scowled at cowardice man. If he was going to walk into his nearly assured death the least he could do was walk with dignity. When he could no longer stand to look at the disgrace of a human he looked over at the stands. There sat his sister as bubbly and cheerful as ever, when he moved his gaze to Raven he saw a discouraged look on her face. _'Have I hurt her yet again? Damnit'_ His scowl deepened, his hands clenched into fists._ 'I can't say…I can't do anything right with her'_ he saw a small smile appear as Raven talked with shizuru. His head hurt, he just couldn't understand her, he loved her but the girl had so many feelings most of which he couldn't comprehend. _ 'Maybe I should ask Kurama how to do this. How to understand her, how not to hurt her' _He looked over at the fox, he knew the more human friendly demon was far more experienced with emotions, with people. _'No I don't ask for help. I'll make this work on my own. I'll get it right eventually'_ finally his eyes returned to the fight though his mind was still on Raven. _'Will she stick around long enough for me to get it right'_ He decided after that he would stop thinking. He worked better on impulse; he would deal with those problems when they came to him.

Raven's smile slipped off her face at Shizuru's words. Did she think that Raven didn't care about her companions? "Shizuru I-"

"It was a joke, relax. You wouldn't be here if you didn't care. Now sit down shut up and watch the fights." That's just what Raven did but as the fight went on she thought of something she smiled and turned to Cheri.

'Hey Cheri. Do you think Jin's still here?" Both their eyes were still watching the brutal assault of Kuwabara.

"Maybe I guess. Why? Looking for a second date?" Cheri gave a sly grin.

"No, well I need to ask him something, I need to ask for a favor" Raven bit her lip as Kuwabara's match ended in a tie; he was lying lifeless on the ground.

"Is he…Is he dead?" Yukina questioned in a sob.

"No it takes a lot more to kill by thick headed brother" Shizuru tried to hide how glad she was about that fact; she was comforted by the fact that she could still feel his spirit energy. They all let out sighs of relief.

"So" Cheri was now slightly interested. "What kind of favor?" Cheri's mind was always In the gutter and this time was no different.

"Huh oh never mind" Raven shrugged.

Good triumphed over evil. Team Urameshi beat team toguro Yuske had avenged Genkai's death. It was over, it was finally over. "He's here. Lucky me" Raven nearly jumped out of her seat as she saw the wind demon from across the arena.

"Whose hear?" Conner asked from his seat.

"Jin?" Cheri guessed.

"I gotta go." Raven looked around for Eli to inform him as well but he was nowhere to be found. "Tell Eli I'll see him at home. And give the guys a congratulatory hug for me ok?" Raven was sprinting from their area over in the direction of the ninja. "Don't molest anyone Cheri!"

"Wait you're going home? Now? Wait like twenty minutes and the boat will take us back" Connor looked at his friend dumbfounded. The girls were too busy cheering for the team to hear the conversation.

"I made a promise to someone. I don't break promises if I can so I gotta go' She was now shouting as she grew farther and farther away from the group.

"Who the hell did you promise what?" Cheri scowled wishing Eli would come and help her pull Raven back.

"I'll explain it all later gotta go." Raven finally reached Jin and discussed with him the favor he needed. The group could do nothing but watch as the two demons left the arena.

"God damnit that girl is going to be the death of us all" Cheri rested her head on Conner's shoulder.

But there was one more surprise to come from Break Neck Island. After Sakyo asked Koenma to take his life, the evil billionaire unveiled his final evil plan, to destroy the entire stadium with everyone still inside. There was no time for celebrating everyone had to evacuate. After saving Yukina from a falling wall and Keiko from a state of shock the group assembled outside the arena. "There you are moron" Cheri yelled at the lanky boy staring stupidly up at the crumbling building his cigarette disincarnating between his fingers.

"H...hey what's up with the…that" He stumbled out the words as walls reduced to rubble.

"A crazy homicidal billionaire was what happened" Cheri huffed. "Now where were YOU when I needed you? Thanks to you Raven's who knows where the hell she is, not to mention"

"She must've gotten out of the building right?" Yukina questioned nervously.

"Raven would be much too fast to get caught within the explosion" Kurama noted. '_Damnit if I could only sense the fool's energy I'd know where she was, if she was safe.' _Hiei's eyes scanned the landscape looking for any sign of her.

"She was gone even before the place was blown to bits" Cheri was angry her face red with frustration she was popping her bubble gum incessantly.

"Calm down what are you talking about?' Eli put his hands on her shoulders trying to get info out of her.

"Raven went home, right after the winners were declared" Cheri tapped her foot impatiently she wanted to get home too_. 'After all this. Now she decides to go home? I wanted her to go home so she'd be safe and now that the island finally is she sprints home?'_ Hiei's head continued to pound he wanted to be holding her hand again kissing her hard again he wanted her near. Eli turned to Hiei.

"What now? What the fuck did you do to her now?" He snapped.

"Raven was the only thing keeping me from slicing you on the spot none of you should push your luck" Hiei snapped right back.

"Eli back off or else-"Cheri started but was cut off.

"No I'm sick of you pushing me around, my friends and especially Raven just because you're a bastard doesn't mean you get to treat us like shit and-"Eli started a huge rant. Though outside Hiei was clutching the hilt of his sword inside he was taking in those words_. 'How do I treat her? I've treated her the same as I always have, I've never been 'nice' to her but I love her and she loves me. She might not like me as a person but she loves me'_ His head swirled with contradiction.

"This time I'm pretty sure it's not his fault I mean I don't know" Cheri shook her head. It brought a small bit of relief to Hiei to know that Raven wasn't only confusing to him.

"What happened? She seemed normal enough when I was there"

"She went home… with Jin" Cheri sighed.

"What?" Hiei's red eyes burned with anger, hurt and jealousy.

"She said she needed to ask Jin a favor and...and…Connor was there you tell them" Cheri frowned she was done talking.

"Well she said she had a promise to keep and she wanted us to tell Eli she'd see us at home and she told Cheri to um-"

"Oh yeah" She went around and hugged each team member. "She told me to give you guy hugs" her calm smile returned to her face.

"Did she tell you to grope our butts?"Kuwabara looked at his bum then back at the smirking Cheri.

"Umm oh right she said no molesting… oh well" Cheri shrugged.

"So… since we're all accounted for lets he home shall we!" Botan exclaimed.

"Sounds good" Yuske grinned as they headed to the boat. Hiei remained silent as they left shore and the entire ride back on the nearly empty vessel. He stared out at the waves_. 'Was I not enough? What did she promise that jack in the box? What does he have that I don't? is it all because of how I treat her? That he calls her pretty and I don't? it's doesn't need to be said. I can try to be civil… nice is out of the question…could I be nice? If I'm nice then she's not in love with me she's in love with a lie. It doesn't matter as long as I have her. I have to have her.'_ he had no need to talk he was too busy with self reflection.

"Finally home sweet home" Kuwabara yelled. the group ran off the boat back into their city Hiei trailed behind the group.

"This one's Raven's fault I'll give you that" Eli grumbled as team Urameshi disbanded. Eli Cheri and Connor started off in the direction of their house.

"Do I …" Hiei began a question but shrugged it off and filtered away, he would get to Raven before they did, he needed to find out if Jin was still in the picture, if he had to slice him out of it. Standing on her front door his eyes grew wide as he looked up at Raven's window.

A/N I know this chapter might seem cheesy and confusing but I like it. So next chapter will most likely be the last chapter for hiei and Raven and there most likely won't be another sequel because I don't know where I'd go from here. So I guess im getting ready to say goodbye tears up. Comments/ suggestions for the last chapter?


	11. a promise

There hanging upside down from the window sill like a sleeping vampire was Raven. Her face was red from all the blood rushing to her head, it blended well with her long red hair that was draped down away from her scalp._ 'What a fool'_ Hiei smirked. For a moment he almost forgot all the anger and jealousy that had been coursing through him since they had left the island, almost.

"Why did you leave? And where is he? I'll kill him, I won't let him have you Raven I won't let anyone else have you, even if you won't have me." He stated very matter a fact.

"Won't have you? I spent the better part of the past week or so trying to get you, trying to be with you" Still hanging she brought a hand to her collar and moved it so his mark could be seen. "Now who's forgotten?" She tried to seem comforting but she sounded more concerned than anything. He stared into her green eyes and though his face was still scowling inside he was smiling. _'She loves me. She hasn't given up on me. Then why?'_

"Where is he? Why did you leave me?" those two questions had yet to be answered.

"Where's who?" She didn't need the answer; it hit her after the question had left her lips. "Jin? They told you I went home with him? I thought they'd . . . then again discretion was never really one of their strong suits" She rambled a bit before reaching her answer. "He's headed back to the demon world… I think . . . he's kinda hard to understand" She shrugged. After that she got bored of hanging and moved so she was sitting on the window sill her legs kicking in the air.

"Hn. Then why'd you leave with him? Too good for the boat?" Hiei sneered at the mere thought of Jin with his hands on her. The next time he saw the demon he WOULD chop of the ninja's hands if not kill him on the spot.

"You're thinking about killing aren't you" Raven snickered she knew Hiei's subtle expressions all too well. He looked up at her with a smirk on his face. He couldn't stop smiling he was happy an emotion he didn't trust so he returned to one he did, resentment. "He kissed you again?" He glared at her, disapproval in his eyes. But he was fooling himself _'it doesn't matter. I can't . . . I can't be without her. Damnit This was my worst fear I'm weak, I'm weak for her.'_ He growled out loud at the thought.

"No. No we didn't kiss. I just needed a way to get back here fast and since my powers are still rusty I asked him for-"

"Hn. Relying on others."

"Hiei I… if you want you can go date another girl" She bit her lip as hypocritical as it was she didn't want to see Hiei with another woman. "It's only fair." Her face went red with shame.

"Fair or not I can do what I want." Hiei sneered, he watched as she tried to hide the sadness in her face behind a weak smile. "I don't feel like it. I'd rather hold this over your head for years."

"Years?" _'He plans on staying with me for years?' _Hiei caught the rekindled happiness in her voice and figured out what she had gotten from his statement.

"Fool I will hold this against you till the day I die." He paused, "Forever". His voice was cold but the sentiment was warm. "Why did you leave? In spite? I had told you since you showed up to leave then you go home when it was finally safe" He could see the snarky girl doing such a thing.

"No, but that was a bonus. I left be-"She straightened up in surprise, pulling a vibrating phone out of her pocket. "Hello. . . Eli calm down I can't understand you. . . why are you running? . . . I need to be running? From Hiei?" She pulled the phone from her ear. "Do I need to be running from you?" Raven had a puzzled look on her face._ 'Does he really think I'd hurt her?'_

"Even if you did need to run it would been too late, so it wouldn't matter. I'd easily hunt you down. Since I've been here I could've killed you several dozen times" Hiei scoffed, they underestimate me.

"Shoulda would coulda means nothing to me. Love you too idiot." She rolled her eyes as they repeated the first conversation they had ever had, many years ago. She looked back at the phone and reluctantly brought it to her ear. "Eli . . .he's what? I. . . Eli I can't-"Raven scrunched her nose trying to understand her friend's incoherent rambling. Hiei whisked up to the tree near the window then over to the window itself, snatching the phone from Raven's hand. "hie-"

"You're too late. I've got her" He stated cryptically before dropping the phone into the bushes below.

"Hiei what the hell! A) do you want Eli to have an aneurism? He already doesn't like you-"

"Hn. Somehow I'll live knowing your weak-minded friends don't like me" He sneered.

"And B) now I probably need a new phone you know they're not meant-" Raven began to lament over her poor phone. Hiei stepped down from the window sill and took a fistful of Raven's red hair watching her face twist with pain.

"Fool I'll ask you one more time. Why did you leave me with those people? Why did you leave without me?" His fist clenched harder and she winced.

"Because I promised" She smiled.

"What? Who did you promise and wh-t"

"I promised you" She quickly responded sighing when Hiei's hand let go of her hair. She took that hand, stepping inside the room she pulled Hiei to her, kissing him with all the passion she had inside her. Raven's free hand traveled from his neck to his chest, letting it rest there she could feel the irregular heart beat of the demon. Hiei's arm wrapped possessively around her waist, pulling her close. So close that when Raven broke the kiss her face could only move a couple inches from his. "I promised I'd be here. You said you'd come back and I . . . I promised I'd be here. And here we are idiot. Dumb luck I'm sure" She chuckled.

"Hn" Was Hiei's only response. Raven smiled, kissing him again. Hiei took a few steps and then gave Raven a push. She yelped as she fell, her eyes clenched shut as she hit the floor. Hiei pounced. He kissed her harshly biting her lip hard as he always did, relishing her taste and the heat her body emitted as they were sandwiched close together. Raven pulled off Hiei's cloak, reaching her hands under his shirt she traced her fingers across his back, grinning between kisses at the small shudder he gave under her touch. Soon Hiei's cloak was met with a pile of their clothes. Lust and love swept over the both of them. Raven laughed as she watched Hiei yawn, his eyes closing quickly after they had embraced one another.

"You deserve some sleep" She pulled her covers from the bed and draped it on top of Hiei. She slowly tried to get up but she noticed the vice like grip Hiei had around her. She pulled at hr restraints and finally got free but she also succeeded in waking Hiei up. His eyes fluttered open.

"Where are you going?" He sat up yawning as he stretched his arms.

"To take a shower I feel kinda icky . . . sweaty. Go back to bed." She grabbed a towel and headed to the bathroom. Turning on the water she couldn't help but smile. '_This is it for me. This is what I've wanted. To be happy'_ She was lost in thought when she felt a cold harsh gust of air. "Hiei!" She yelped out her eyes bolted open with fear her hands braced against a wall to keep from stumbling to her knees.

"Hn. It's me you jittery fool." His arm found it's place around her waist again. "Who were you expecting?" He hadn't anticipated scaring her, shock maybe but when he heard her scream his name he could tell she was afraid, it was a cry for help._ 'Is there something going on I don't know about?' _When she didn't say anything he bit her ear smirking when he felt her tense then relax against him.

"I just . . ." She shook her head, "never mind". She bit her lip before turning her face to kiss him, their lips slick from the falling water.

"Speak your mind fool" He pulled away.

"You'll think I'm stupid" She shook her head again. _'It was a stupid thought . . . right?'_

"Hn. That never stopped you before" He rolled his eyes. Raven let out a sigh before speaking.

"I thought something bad was bound to happen. That I didn't deserve to be happy, not for one day. So I thought that something would have to mess it up, something horrible was coming at any moment. Some people aren't meant to be happy you know?" She looked at him with somewhat broken eyes. He moved some of the hair that was drooping over his face so he could look back at her; he scoffed.

"That is stupid" To this Raven gave an uneasy smile, she opened her mouth to speak, but Hiei wasn't done. "As long as I have an arm to draw my sword I won't let anything happen to you fool. You're mine I won't let anyone hurt what's mine." This was something Hiei would've usually told her telepathically but he found himself speaking his mind to her, not through it.

" I might not be able to promise to protect you. Don't get me wrong I'll try. But I can promise that even when you alienate yourself from everyone else, which will eventually happen, you'll still have me." She kissed him as the water continued to pour over them. They had been so focused on each other that they didn't hear the door open or Raven's friends call out her name. They noticed this all far too late.

"Raven?" Eli called as he pulled the shower curtain open.

"Oh my god." Were the words on everyone's lips, except for Hiei who was clenching his teeth so tight that he might have cracked a few, his face was as red as his eyes. All Hiei could force past his voice box was a short angry.

"Hn. I'm leaving" And with that he flittered out of sight. _'Fool be glad I love you or else there'd be a pool of blood in your bathroom'_

"I'll keep the window open idiot" She called out as she wrapped herself in her towel. _'Thanks for not murdering them. I love you too'_

A/N I actually stole the shower thing from another story of mine and changed it up but I like it. So I guess this is the end since I have nowhere to go from here, I wish I did cause I really do like this story. But thank you for reading and thanks Rachaeltje for all of the supportive comments.


End file.
